


Where Love Resides

by Elin Eriksen (Vaarin)



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarin/pseuds/Elin%20Eriksen
Summary: Sometimes, life throws you a curveball and how you act upon it may forever alter your life. There are no villains, yet circumstances may leave a trail of broken hearts. Whenever did an engagement period run smoothly? Enters canon by the time of the second proposal...
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. When The Sky Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: Chaste
> 
> Note: All chapters will be uploaded momentarily. 68 pages, 25k
> 
> PS: This story was inspired by a song called Where Love Resides, the feel more than the lyrics as it is in most cases with me. There are more than one song with this title, if I have raised your curiosity, it is the version on YouTube, song written by Silya, sang by Christel Alsos.
> 
> https://youtu.be/0cBCA59Z8XE
> 
> Pinterest: https://pin.it/3yyF2AG

Chapter index:

Chapter 1 When the Sky Falls Down. 

Chapter 2 No Sound Within. 

Chapter 3 Where Love Resides 

Chapter 4 Black Rainbow. 

Chapter 5 When It Hurts. 

Chapter 6. Hellfire – Burning Heart 

Chapter 7 Dive Into The Light. 

Chapter 8. Be Still My Heart. 

Chapter 9. Through to the Other Side. 

Chapter 10 Soar In These Colours. 

Chapter 11 Point of View. 

Chapter 12 Epilogue. 

Chapter 1 When The Sky Falls Down 

Light snow was falling from the sky, erasing wrongdoings from summer and spring. The blackened rainbow should have alerted him, there is no such thing as erasing wrongdoings. He had never seen such colours, blue clouds and a black rainbow...

Not at all like the star that was shining brightly in his soul. He knew what he wanted. He would go as far as needed for as long as it took. He felt elated, there was still hope!

XxX

Elizabeth was tying the laces on her sturdy half-boots. Blushing at the moment her stocking-clad foot left her house slipper and delved quickly into her walking boot. He should not have looked, he was not a gentleman. A fact they had established months ago at the Hunsford parsonage.

She was taking her time, Charles and Miss Bennet had long since walked out of Longbourn's front door. Could she be stalling them on purpose to afford them some privacy? A fanciful notion but one was allowed to hope.

Finally, she was done and rose to take his arm and pulled him onwards. Away from the cacophony that pervaded the Bennet household, towards the tranquil lane.

They strolled out the door in the same moment the backs of Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet disappear around the bend at the end of Longbourn's driveway. They had set a brisk pace spurred from the excess of enthusiasm they both seemed to possess. All smiles but how much depth of feeling? He better not voice that thought out loud. Comments such as this had gotten him into trouble before, he must watch his tongue.

He smiled and looked down at her. She was a fierce being for such a lithe frame, had him on his toes for most of their interactions. He could not let his guard down, not yet, not until they were wed before God and the Meryton congregation. If he was so fortunate as to get her consent to the scheme.

He was jumping ahead of himself, his mind seemed intent on taking her acceptance for granted both in an awakened and in a slumbering state. Their previous dealings should have taught him otherwise but his heart was filled with hope after his aunt's revelations. 

Lady Catherine had descended unannounced on Darcy House with the intent of being helpful and she had been but not in the sense she had hoped.

It had not appalled him that Miss Bennet had thought marriage to him would hold such advantages she would have no cause to repine the derision of society. His aunt had made her sound like a mercenary fortune hunter which he knew for certain she was not. When Miss Elizabeth had refused his aunt a promise of never entering into an engagement with him, he had been confident she had changed her mind about him. Miss Elizabeth Bennet of April would have given Lady Catherine the promise with some additions of her own. The last man in the world...

Her soft voice jolted him out of his reveries, she was thanking him. His mind reeled before he left her an answer that could not be misinterpreted. “For yourself alone...” he had sorted out the Bennets family troubles and bore the mortification with equanimity.

She glanced up at him, those dark eyes glittering in the morning sun that was drying up the slick path.

Her eyes returned to the ground, he had to speak, gain her attention, reverting her gaze at him.

“You are too good to trifle with me...”

He paused for too long, she jumped at his invitation and spoke.

“I am not the kind of female who would torment a respectable man which is why I release you from your obligation towards me.”

Miss Elizabeth resumed her steps, she gained several yards on him before he had the wherewithal to follow. He hastened his long strides to catch up.

Release him? He did not want to be released... He wanted to be bound to her for all eternity. Heart, mind, body and soul! She must still find him abhorrent, the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry.

The blasted bonnet the genteel ladies were required to wear. He could not gauge her meaning when he could not read her expression. 

Obligation, she had said. A duty, a chore, a burden... Had she thought of herself as a burden to him?

“My feelings and wishes have not changed since spring but I came here carrying some hope that yours might have altered. If not, do not utter another word. You can rely on my silence, the subject shall be closed forever.”

“How can your sentiments not have altered? I am Mr Wickham's sister! How could you stomach being connected to the reprobate through family bonds?”

“I can tolerate Mr Wickham and suffer much worse to have you by my side. He could have become my brother last summer. It is not like I would have denounced my sister because she married a louse. I can never permit him to Pemberley in lieu of Georgiana's wishes but your sister would still be welcome with all your family. 

You are correct, however, my feelings have altered. With time and understanding, I have come to respect and cherish you much more than I did at the parsonage in Hunsford... By you, I was properly humbled. Seeing myself through your eyes made me realise that I had become a man not even I would like to recognise. My parents would have been disappointed had they known what I had become...”

“I doubt that, Mr Darcy. How can any parents lament a son who looks after his sister and his legacy with such devotion.”

“I cannot...”

Elizabeth halted and turned towards him, finally, he could gauge her reaction.

“I cannot release you because you are lodged in my heart, buried in my soul but I will remove myself from your company if that is what you want.”

Her wide dark eyes flickered, her mouth was slightly agape. He was so close he could hear the rush of air that left her as she whispered:

“I do not want you to stay away...” 

A crimson colour overtook her cheeks as she continued.

“I do not want you to leave. I harboured some hope your feelings had not changed because mine has. I thought you might have aided the recovery of Lydia because of some sense of exaggerated duty. My aunt mentioned something to that effect in her letters. That you thought yourself responsible for Mr Wickham's actions because you did not reveal his libertine ways when he entered the Meryton society. I assure you, Mr Darcy, that the louse must own to his faults and take full responsibility for his situation.”

The elevation he felt would be impossible to put into words. Rapture and peace combined with a state of heightened senses where nothing escaped him. Elizabeth once again studied the ground, obviously embarrassed. She had a shyness that was nothing but endearing. 

“Elizabeth,” he whispered to gain her attention. “I am pleased beyond words. Would you do me the great honour of accepting my hand?”

She nodded, at a loss for words he, for once, did not suffer. Instead, he unburdened his heart of all the thoughts that had churned in his mind since that disastrous April day at the Hunsford parsonage where she so vehemently had rejected his suit. She made some admission of regrets she held but she needed not. She had uttered nothing he did not deserve...

The lovers walked far beyond their intended stroll. Expounding upon their lessons learned, sharing their innermost thoughts and deciding to keep their understanding private until the next day where Mr Darcy would ask Mr Bennet's permission to marry his favourite daughter.

Mr Darcy could only relish the thought of protecting their understanding. He was in no state to speak with any eloquence to Mr Bennet. Had he felt less, he might have been capable but as it was, he relished in the heightened state and clandestine knowledge.

XxX

Mr Bennet had little to interject towards Mr Darcy's suit, other than he wished to speak to his daughter before he gave his final consent.

Elizabeth was summoned to his study by a cautiously optimistic Mr Darcy.

After Elizabeth had extolled upon Mr Darcy's virtues, the service he had rendered their family, ending her tirade with a heartfelt declaration of love, Mr Bennet caved and offered both his consent and his felicitation.

Mrs Bennet was in raptures, the younger Bennet sisters were stunned speechless while Mr Darcy felt a state of contentment, never before experienced, descend upon his person.

Elizabeth was finally his!

A double wedding was quickly agreed upon. Even the ceremony, the two sisters wanted to share on their special day. Probably because neither wanted to be left behind at Longbourn by the other. 


	2. No Sound Within

Chapter 2 No Sound Within

Their engagement period was set to six weeks. It was the minimum amount of time Mrs Bennet needed to organise a magnificent wedding feast and the maximum amount of time Mr Bennet could stomach to be burdened by the preparation of said magnificence.

The vicar was approached in Meryton but the banns had to be read in the grooms’ congregations as well. The vicar could not marry either of the couples without a certificate from the curate in the grooms’ parish, that the banns had been read trice.

A note was dispatched to Lambton in Mr Darcy’s case and London in Mr Bingley’s case. The banns would be read simultaneously in all three congregations and the wedding was to be held on the next Friday after the last reading in mid-December. Allowing time for the dispatch of the certificate to reach the vicar in Meryton.

XxX

Elizabeth felt nervous on the first Sunday in the church where the banns were to be read for the first time. With Lady Catherine’s visit, fresh in her mind, the threat made her feel uneasy. I shall know how to act! Elizabeth imagination took her down a discouraging what if... What if the doors flew open, crashed into the wall at the moment their names were read. She could easily envision an irate Lady Catherine marching down the aisle and claim that Mr Darcy was betrothed to her sickly and cross daughter.

Elizabeth glanced at her handsome fiancé, sitting beside her. He was looking at her strangely but the furrow between his brows disappeared when she smiled ruefully at him. Her sentiments must have been displayed on her countenance which was not the emotions she wanted to portray when their future bliss was brought to attention before the Meryton worshippers.

“You were lost in thought...”

“Yes, I have a well-developed imagination who took me down an unpleasant path, I am somewhat uneasy. Perhaps, the newness of it is getting to me. I keep conjecturing threats to our union from thin air.”

“Nothing and no one can come between us, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth smiled and prayed he was right. This stellar example of a gentleman had become so dear to her heart that she could not bear the thought of losing him.

“I publish the banns of marriage between Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. If any of you know cause or just impediment, why these to should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking.”

Elizabeth held her breath and listened. The church was quiet except for the usual rustling of skirts. A child coughed which startled Elizabeth but the vicar continued his sermon, unfazed. Asking for Mr Bingley and Jane. Mr Darcy preceded Mr Bingley in consequence which is why theirs had been read first. Elizabeth could relax, no one would oppose to that marriage. Not that the superior sisters had suddenly become pleased with the union between their brother and the eldest Bennet sister. Resignation was a better description of their sentiments.

XxX

Elizabeth’s respite was short-lived. Entering Longbourn with their guests for breakfast, they found that an additional set of guests had arrived, unannounced and uninvited...

Squeals of delight pierced her ears when the reunion of Kitty and her most beloved sister was done in such a way that the adulthood of both could be questioned.

“I did not know you were coming, Lydia!”

“Of course not, I wanted it to be a surprise. You could not imagine that I would miss Jane's wedding? It is about time one of my sisters found a husband. I have been married for months now and I am the youngest...”

Lydia danced around, making sure her wedding band was on display. She had not tired of that old fad, yet.

Elizabeth felt Mr Darcy stiffen under her hand. She glanced up at him and saw a murderous expression suffuse his countenance. She followed the daggers shot by his eyes and found Mr Wickham lounging in Mr Bennet's favourite chair. The man righted himself and went pale when he saw who had followed the Bennets into their parlour.

“La, what is Mr Darcy doing here?”

Ten pairs of eyes stared at Lydia, incomprehensively.

“Never mind, I guess he is Mr Bingley's friend. You may let go of him now, Lizzy. I furthered our acquaintance in London, he may wish to greet his dear friends from the north.”

Elizabeth was too mortified to come up with a quick answer, she was of no mind to let go of Mr Darcy's arm and tightened her grip possessively.

“You must not have received my latest letter, dear Lydia.” Mrs Bennet suffered no loss of speech and stepped forward. “Mr Darcy is to marry our Lizzy, the vicar asked the first reading of the banns today. They are to be wed in a double ceremony with Jane and Mr Bingley, it will be the talk of town for the next decade, at least.” Which was perhaps not the wisest proclamation made in front of the daughter who relished the most to be in the centre of attention.

Lydia scrunched up her nose and scoffed.

“Why? Because Mr Darcy is so rich? He may have more money than anyone ought but he is not as handsome nor as charming as my Mr Wickham.”

Lydia flicked her head and sent Mr Wickham a commanding look before she sauntered out of the room, calling for Mrs Hill to ready the guest room for herself and her husband.

“Oh no, you cannot have the guest room. Uncle Gardiner is coming. You may have your old room, I am sure Kitty can share with Mary even though she snores so loudly. It will be for a short duration...”

Mrs Bennet hurried after her youngest while Mr Wickham did not answer Lydia's summon. He waited until Mrs Bennet was quarrelling loudly with her daughter about their sleeping arrangements before he rose and approached none other than Mr Darcy. 

He ventured rather close, Mr Darcy bent his head slightly to allow Mr Wickham to whisper into his ear.

“I had no idea you were here or I would not have come... I guess congratulations are in order, may offer my sincerest wishes of joy. I guess you had the last laugh in the end...”

Mr Wickham nodded and left, his deeper voice quieted the squabble in the hallway by suggesting they could remove to the Phillips in town if the guest room at Longbourn was spoken for. Lydia pronounced loudly that she would much prefer to be closer to town and the Wickhams were soon on their way to Meryton in Mr Bennet's carriage.

XxX

“I am so sorry!”

“What for?”

Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were having their after-meal stroll the garden. Mr Bingley and Jane walked on the other side of the house.

“For my sister coming unannounced with her dastardly husband. I had this foreboding that something sinister was coming, now I guess I know what it was...”

“It changes nothing, Elizabeth. Besides, it is hardly your fault they decided to embark on the journey south. I do not believe they came with your invitation.”

“But what of your poor sister? Would she even be able to attend our wedding with the Wickhams in town?”

“I will have to speak to her if she would like to avoid him entirely but she is being escorted by Colonel Fitzwilliam. She is in safe hands with him, Wickham would not dare to approach her. He has always feared my cousin.”

“Should he not fear you?”

“Yes, he should...”

Elizabeth felt a thrill running up her spine by his assurance. A few months ago she would have thought him exceedingly arrogant in his reply but time had taught her he was honest to a fault. A trait she had come to treasure and the protectiveness towards herself she relished. It was quite invigorating to be loved by such a man.

“I can see I brought a smile to your face and a mischievous glint to your eyes. Tell me, what fabulous sett down do you have in stall for me today?”

“I was merely contemplating the pleasure of being protected by such a fierce warrior.”

“Hardly!” He tried to brush her off but the pride in his countenance belied his feeble efforts. He was pleased.


	3. Where Love Resides

Chapter 3 Where Love Resides

The second reading of the banns was approached with much more equilibrium. Elizabeth had done it once and knew what followed. The vicar would read Mr Darcy and her own banns before her sister. Elizabeth had thought it would have been the other way around but Mr Darcy standing in society and excellent ancestry took precedence over firstborn daughters. 

The church was filled to the brim, some might even have to stand through service if the trickle of worshippers did not abate. A murmur at the back suggested that one of the young and able had to give leeway to someone of either rank or years. It was not possible to see anything as the congregation had not yet settled into their pews. It was obvious that the sensation of Elizabeth's betrothal to the illustrious Mr Darcy had reached far and wide. A lady to her left, she recognised as the butcher's wife from Luton.

Elizabeth missed most of the service. All the eyes settled upon her made her feel uneasy, giving her some understanding of how Mr Darcy must have felt when he entered the Meryton assembly, more than a year past. 

Nothing sinister happened when the vicar read their banns for the second time, Lady Catherine did not barge through the doors demanding to be heard. It was soon over with little trouble but a few heads turned in their direction, Jane and Mr Bingley was next. There were some rustling of skirts as always with some clinking of metal and a strange scraping sound. To Elizabeth’s astonishment, someone had risen at the back of the church, she twirls around to gauge who it may be. A Colonel of his Majesty’s army stands up when the priest asks if there is anyone who knows of a reason why these two should not be wed. 

“Yes, Miss Bennet is promised to me!”

Several occurrences happened simultaneously. Elizabeth shot to her feet, Mr Darcy followed but stayed her with a comforting hand on her arm like she would fly to the soldier’s side and claw out his eyes which were rightfully her first thought. What had this stranger to do with her sister?

Elizabeth glanced at Jane, she must be outraged.

Jane, on the other hand, had recognised the voice. She rose slowly, not believing her own ears.

“Christopher?”

Jane turned around and fainted dead away. The crumbling to the floor goes unnoticed by Mr Bingley who is scowling at the stranger. Mr Darcy for some reason grabs his fiancée by the waist like he believes it is she who swooned. 

“See what you have done!” Mrs Bennet admonished while ploughing her way through the worshippers to get to her prostrate daughter.

Mr Bingley stood helplessly by while Mrs Bennet pulled out her smelling salts from her reticule and waved it under her daughter’s nose. The klick of a cane could be heard with a thump at the end where the Colonel more or less dropped to the floor beside Jane. It was obvious to Elizabeth that the Colonel's left knee was stiff after some sort of injury and could not be bent. It protruded awkwardly at his side as he hovered over Jane, lifting her limp head to put his scarf underneath it.

“I am so sorry... I did not see her behind the column... I thought she might not be here or I would have approached her before...”

Elizabeth thought wryly that he may have approached her after the service or, preferably, not at all. The Colonel looked battle-worn and passed his prime on the wrong side of the middle thirties. His apparel was wet, spluttered with mud and covered with road dust like he had been riding for hours. His red coat and breeches were finely made and not suited to riding. He looked like he had been ripped from a party and had set out on a whim. His cravat was askew and too elaborate for hours on horseback.

“Who are you to importune my daughter? Introduce yourself!” Mr Bennet’s voice boomed over the din of chattering, hysterical women. The room grew eerily quiet in an instant, no one wanted to miss anything of what was to be uttered.

The Colonel lay Jane's head gently on the scarf and hauled himself up by the back of the bench. He bowed solemnly to Mr Bennet and let his eyes roam the church.

“Mr Gardiner is not here, I take it?”

“No, my brother resides in London. By your inquiry, I suppose you are one of his acquaintances.”

“I was... Forgive my breach of etiquette by introducing myself. Since Mr Gardiner is not present and Miss Bennet is indisposed, I am Colonel Brandon of Delaford in Dorsetshire, at your service.”

The din grew until you could hardly hear your own thoughts. The news was repeated between everyone like they were anxious their neighbour had not heard.

“How do you know my daughter?”

“I was introduced in London, seven years ago at the Gardiners residence in Great St Andrew’s Street in the Seven Dials. I left for service in India, when I came back, Mr Gardiner had moved. Not one of his old neighbours knew where he had gone. I cannot say I blame him, sir. The misery of St Giles and the unwholesome vapours that hangs on the rooftops are no place to raise children if it can be avoided...”

“Yes, they are currently situated in Grace Church Street but your connection to the Gardiner's does not explain why you accosted my daughter and her fiancé with this ludicrous interruption.”

“I will be most happy to explain my reasons and sentiments at a more private location.”

“Yes, we shall all relocate to Longbourn where you may say your piece. I admit to some curiosity as your name has never been mentioned in my household.”

“May I suggest, Mr Bennet, that the gentlemen let the ladies recover at Longbourn while the gentlemen relocate to Netherfield?” Mr Darcy stepped forward. “If Mr Bingley does not mind to offer us the use of his library, we might sort out this misunderstanding quickly?”

“I knew I offered my Lizzy to a sensible man, Mr Darcy, almost so reasonable a proposal I might have suggested it myself. Mr Bingley, do you mind the intrusion?”

“No, Mr Bennet. Feel free to use my home whenever you like.”

“You should not make such offerings within hearing range of Mrs Bennet or you might find yourself encumbered with a wedding breakfast.”

Mr Bingley smiled, he read Mr Bennet's message loud and clear. He had the patriarch's support in this endeavour. 

Finally, Jane stirred on the floor. She bolted upright but the spell of dizziness had not left her and she swooned back into oblivion.

“We need to take her home, Mr Bennet. The floor is cold, it would not do for Jane to catch a cold before the wedding...”

“No, I suppose not, Mrs Bennet.”

Mr Bennet was a sizable man in his late forties. Tall and lean, he picked his daughter off the floor and the congregation parted to let him through and out the front. He carried her to the Bennet carriage and deposited her on the plush seats, left in the care of her mother and sisters.

She had come to when the rain hit her countenance and was caught looking wide-eyed over her father’s shoulder as he carried her across the yard. 

On the front steps stood Colonel Brandon and Mr Bingley with Mr Darcy towering over them from behind. Seven years had passed, Jane had given up hope of seeing him again... 

Jane was brought back to Longbourn while Mr Bennet, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy escorted Colonel Brandon with the Darcy carriage back to Netherfield.

Jane eyes never left the Colonel, the man who had read her some pretty verses at the age of fifteen, until the church disappears behind the bend.

XxX

At home, Mrs Bennet is adamant that Jane needs to rest. Her black-bile humour has been cast out of balance and must be restored. A draught is administered and Jane falls into a restful sleep.

Her younger sisters assembled in the front parlour to attend their mother whose nerves have suffered at the upheaval. As usual, a cake is more effective than smelling salts when Mrs Bennet has had a nasty shock. 

* The Greeks believed that the body was made up of four main components or Four Humours. These Four Humours needed to remain balanced in order for people to remain healthy.

The Four Humours were liquids within the body- blood, phlegm, yellow bile and black bile. These could be connected to the four seasons of the year: Yellow Bile with summer, black bile with autumn, phlegm with winter and blood with spring.

Hippocrates and other Greek practitioners argued that the balance of the Four humours would be most effected in those particular seasons. For example, if someone has a fever they would have been thought to have had too much blood in their body. The logical cure therefore is to ‘bleed’ the patient.

Use of the Four Humours as a diagnostic tool would result in doctors looking for symptoms: the first time that clinical observation of a patient was recorded. (Schools history, UK)


	4. Black Rainbow

Chapter 4 Black Rainbow

In Mr Darcy's mind, the case was pretty straightforward.

“Perhaps we should send a rider to Longbourn to fetch the marriage articles?”

Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow reminiscent of his second daughter. It threw Mr Darcy off for a spell before realisation dawned. He turned his incredulous glance were it was due, at Mr Bingley.

“You have not presented Mr Bennet nor Miss Bennet with the settlement papers?” Disbelief laced his voice a tad haughty.

Mr Bingley shrugged. “They are drawn up, Darcy. I have sent for them as my attorney recently notified me that he has completed them. Caroline is bringing them with her when she arrives from town. I thought the papers too important to send with the mail.”

Mr Darcy could only stare at his friend who obviously did not understand the importance of having the settlement papers signed. Yet, he had not had much competition for Jane’s hand thus far, despite her reputed beauty. It had been left up to Mr Bingley if the match was to come to fruition. Mr Darcy's courtship had been fraught with adversity and misunderstandings, he had not dawdled to secure his bride by having the article written and signed. It had been an easy task as he had reused the settlement his mother had received with a few adjustments, mainly upgrades to match the modern days.

“You do know that the engagement is not legally binding until you have signed the marriage articles? You are, of course, honour bound but...”

“Naturally, we are betrothed. The papers with the marriage contract have been written and I promise they will be in order well before the wedding,” Mr Bingley interrupted him.

“I do not doubt you, Bingley, but the wedding has just been put off by another week. You need three readings and you have just had one that was disputed and you have trusted Caroline with the most important end to the means.”

Mr Bingley slumped down in a nearby chair. He had not thought it through, had not had time to reflect since the debacle in church.

He raised his eyes to the man who had created his troubles. Colonel Brandon stood quietly at a little distance from the heated centre of Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy and himself.

He knew nothing of the man although he had seen him about in London on occasions. 

Much older than himself he reckoned but a gentleman and an officer. Tall, taller than himself albeit not as tall as Darcy but then again, few were. His attire was rumpled but of a fine quality, most likely tailored in London. His eyes left the Colonel to take in his best friend. The man himself looked more troubled than he felt, raking his hand through his hair. 

Mr Bingley's attention shifted back to the man who was leaning heavily on his cane. It suited Bingley to let him squirm a little more before he remembered his manners and offered him a seat.

“What is your intentions?”

The man did not flinch at his curt question but studied Mr Bingley with thoughtful eyes.

“My intentions are honourable, I intend to find out where Miss Bennet's heart lays and act accordingly.” 

The man was soft-spoken and brutally honest it would seem but he was in for a disappointment. Jane was in love with him, that much he had established since his reunion with the lovely Miss Bennet, weeks ago. He had been a fool to leave Hertfordshire, autumn last but it seemed that the Colonel had left it for much longer than a few months as he had not heard one word spoken of him. Mrs Bennet was rarely at loss for words, even his Jane’s former beaus had been mentioned but there had been no Colonel Brandon among them.

“Perhaps you should start with the rest of your intended introduction and continue with how you know my Jane,” Mr Bennet interjected. “May we have a tumbler of your port and a seat, Mr Bingley? My weary old bones would do with a little respite and fortification.”

Mr Bingley promptly requested everyone to sit and fill the glasses himself. Quite embarrassed that in his pick he had left his friend and future father to stand on ceremony.

All seated and served, the eyes turned expectantly towards Colonel Brandon who cleared his throat and looked at Mr Bennet who he felt the most deserving of an explanation. His voice was deep, distinct and a tad nasal, Mr Bingley noticed. Hoping it might be grating on Miss Bennet as much as it did him.

“I met Miss Bennet at an assembly in London, the summer of 05. I was introduced through my brother who is or was, I should say, a client of Mr Gardiner. Mr Gardiner was his chief merchant and supplied him with most of what was needed that Delaford could not produce.

After I had danced a set with Miss Bennet I asked Mr Gardiner if I could call on Miss Bennet the next day which I did. Miss Bennet and I got along and I called on her and took her out with my phaeton in the park the following 3 or 4 weeks. Until I was set to embark with the King's regiment for India. I was to serve under major-general Wellesley to uphold the peace after the second Maratha war. My brother had bought me a lieutenant commission on the condition that I enlisted in a faraway legion, I was only too happy to comply for reasons not in need of mentioning.

The week before I was obliged to embark, I asked Mr Gardiner’s consent to a betrothal and advice towards my commitment to the army. He strongly suggested I should not forfeit my obligation to the army. As the second son of little means, he implied my suit would not get Mr Bennet consent to the betrothal until I had made my fortune.

You have a lovely daughter, Mr Bennet, impossible to forget even after a long separation. Her goodness and sweet temper a balm for the soul. Yet her mind is keen, I spent many an evening discussing the Bard’s work with her. I suppose I need not elaborate to you, Mr Bennet, the excellence of her intellect.”

“You are the one who wrote her some pretty verses?” Mr Bennet inquired.

“Hardly, I read her the Bard's words, mostly. Although we studied many works during those brief weeks. I am not a poet, Mr Bennet, but I do know how to read.

My assignment in India became much longer than I had envisioned. I regretted not having formalised our union so that I could have written to her but I sent many letters to Mr Gardiner who responded only once. The letter bore the discouraging news that Miss Bennet had married, urging me to forget she had ever existed. An undertaking I found difficult to apply myself to. 

When I came back from India, I thought I could search for her and make sure she was well settled. I went to Mr Gardiner's old house, you know I found the house empty of its former occupants and none of the neighbours knew where he had relocated to. Neither did I know where Longbourn was situated other than it was in Hertfordshire. You could hardly expect me to travel the entire county to knock on every door. I asked around in town but no one I encountered had heard of the Bennets of Longbourn. I hired a runner to seek out Miss Bennet but the search was fruitless until a few weeks ago. I was about to leave with some friends on a picnic when I finally had some news. I rode back to London but another matter stole my attention as soon as I arrived. Another problem my brother had inadvertently left for me to sort out that was in need of urgent notoriety. The matter was not as quickly resolved as I had hoped but it could not be helped. You may imagine my disappointment when I saw the announcement of her betrothal in the news sheets, still mentioned with her maiden name. I guess I felt some betrayal but I had to come because what had long been a lost cause, no longer was absolute. Seven years have not extinguished my regard, I believe not even a lifetime would be sufficient.”

Mr Darcy was surprised Miss Bennet was inclined towards discussing literature, he should not have been. The sisters were perhaps more alike than he had previously considered. 

Mr Bingley would not know as his interests lay elsewhere but he wondered at the surprise he could read on Mr Bennet's countenance. 

“I have later come to realise that, perhaps, Mr Gardiner tried to keep us apart from each other. He mentioned once as he tried to discourage me that I was born too high without anything to live off, as is the lot of many being a second son. He thought Miss Bennet was born too low with no dowry and connection to trade. Predicting some difficulties to our union, I thought at the moment that he was just testing my resolve as we had known each other for a short duration.

I can only add that Miss Bennet knew me as lieutenant Ford. I changed my name to Brandon after I was home from India. It was my mother’s maiden name as I am loathed to associate with my brother and his feckless, dissolute ways.”

The Colonel had finished his rendition of what he was willing to share. None of the others seemed inclined to speak. Mr Darcy cleared his throat.

“I suppose the question is, where do we go from here. If I understand you correctly, Colonel Brandon, your commitment to Miss Bennet had not been formalised?”

“We had not signed any contract nor did we have Mr Bennet consent but we made a promise to each other. A promise I fully intend to honour, should Miss Bennet wish it. If not, I will retreat without any further embarrassment to anyone. My only condition is that I want to hear Miss Bennet's side before I recede my claim.

“It is not unreasonable,” Mr Darcy admitted when none of the gentlemen spoke.

“Thank you,” the colonel replied sincerely. “I will take lodgings at the White Lion in Meryton so you know where to find me.” He rose with some difficulty, bowed and walked towards the door.

“Were you injured during the war?” 

Colonel Brandon halted and turned slowly towards Mr Bingley who had just addressed him.

“No, I was injured in a recent duel.” 

He turned back and proceeded out the door, leaving a stunned group of gentlemen in his wake.

Mr Bingley got to his feet and paced the room, raking his hand through his hair. He halted abruptly and turned to Mr Darcy.

“Surely! A duel is illegal, is it not?”

He held some hope of reporting the man to the bow street runners and be done with the entire conundrum.

“Yes, it is illegal. Although the authorities tend to turn a blind eye when a murder is committed in the duty of honour. They have some sympathy for those who uphold these old customs,” Mr Darcy allowed. “You should not jump to any conclusions though, he might have fired his shot in the air as a warning. I have not heard of any suspicious deaths, the last couple of weeks which indicates that it was either that or he missed his target.”

The latter seemed unlikely, considering the Colonel's war experience.


	5. When It Hurts

Chapter 5 When It Hurts

Elizabeth was sitting in the window seat in their shared bedroom. Jane was sleeping in the bed after her mother had insisted she should take a sleeping draft. Like sleep was going to chase the impudent Colonel away. He had to be impolite to object to a marriage of mutual consent and understanding. Hopefully, Mr Darcy had managed to chase the interloper away with his impressive demeanour, not many would oppose when he donned his master of Pemberley persona.

Elizabeth felt all the dangers of improper pride descend in her heart when she imagined Mr Darcy lecturing Colonel Brandon. 

Jane stirred in the bed, after hours of slumber Elizabeth was fairly eager to haul the story out of Jane. 

Jane sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I have to find Christopher, I ought to at least hear him out.”

Jane put her feet on the chilly floor and tried to get up but her body was not in tune with her mind.

“Jane, please, you are not well enough to rise yet.”

Jane saw reason when her legs caved in and she sank back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

“Pray, Jane, how are you feeling? Are you dizzy?”

“I am torn. It hurts but in a good way. I do not know if I am making any sense. I never expected to see him again. Aunt and uncle told me he had changed his mind, abandoned me for the opportunity to earn a fortune in the far east. I knew he was about to be deployed but they assured me he would not return. He was moving there, permanently, to build a fortune through trade aside his military assignment. 

His brother was one of uncle Gardiner's customers. Lieutenant Ford had become some sort of partner to uncle and would be his contact in India. A new development Lieutenant Ford had not known when he made his address to me. He left for the harbour at Ramsgate the next day and I never even got to leave him with a proper goodbye. The last time I saw him we spoke of marriage and planned a life together...”

“I am so sorry, Jane. What you must have gone through. Is he the one who wrote you the pretty verses our mother keeps bringing up?”

Elizabeth marvelled at her sister’s candid rendition and wondered just how much of the laudanum her mother had administered into Jane's tea.

“Yes, but he did not write them. He read poetry to me and we discussed it, the Bard mostly. I was so hurt when he left. Aunt Gardiner mentioned a lieutenant Ford who had read the poetry to my mother by a mistake. I told a lie, Elizabeth. I said he had read some very poor verses, I was not disposed to discuss him. Mother mistook my meaning and thought he had written them. I tried to correct her but it only made it worse. She somehow thought he had written me romantic verses which were immediately interpreted to a suitor on the verge of proposing. Aunt Gardiner tried to persuade her it was not so but you know mother. When she gets an idea in her head she is difficult to deter.”

“Yes, I know. I wonder at aunt and uncle though. They must have had good reasons for telling you he abandoned you. Perhaps he was to stay abroad forever then changed his mind?”

“Perhaps...”

“We should write to aunt Gardiner, in fact, I shall write. You should rest some more, Jane. I will sit quietly at our desk and pen a letter to sort out this whole debacle.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

XxX

Elizabeth was very surprised when her aunt and uncle arrived at Longbourn, the very next day. It was not her doing as the letter she had written the previous day was still on the silver salver in the hall. Mr Bennet, however, had sent an express by Mr Darcy's request. They were instrumental to refute any claims to an early understanding between the Colonel and Miss Bennet. The Gardiners had wasted little time, answering the summon in coming to Hertfordshire as they were there before noon.

Jane had just risen after sleeping most of the previous day. Mrs Bennet admitted that the dosage of laudanum she had received had perhaps been a tad too strong when she could barely make it out of bed at eleven on the following day.

Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner shared luncheon with the ladies before departing for Netherfield. Elizabeth would have liked to accompany them but her father would hear none of it. They had to settle with aunt Gardiner's side of the story which did not share much light on what she had already been told.

XxX

Meanwhile, at Netherfield, the gentlemen were having more success with Mr Gardiner. The gentlemen gathered in Mr Bingley's meagre library sans Colonel Brandon. It was better to discuss the matter between themselves.

“I beg you to pardon my role in this debacle. I admit I never expected to encounter Lieutenant Ford after he left Seven Dials. He was in a fine form, having just been discouraged from offering for Jane's hand in marriage.”

“He is Colonel Brandon now, I understand he changed his name after he came home from the war, something about his brother?”

“Yes, well, Mr Darcy. I do not like to speak ill of the dead but the former squire of Delaford was not a pleasant man. I suspect that his wife was at the heart of their disagreement. She was a distant cousin and their father's ward. The Colonel and she fell in love but the father made her marry the older brother. She came with a dowry Delaford was desperately in need of which would have been wasted on the younger son. The last I heard of the late Mr Ford, he had divorced his wife who had fallen on very hard times... I know not what became of her after that but Mr Ford did not live long after his divorce. The estate was managed by the steward and he did not continue his business with me. I know nothing else.”

“I wonder why you never mentioned anything of this to me, Edward? I knew something had happened because Jane was even more reserved when she came home. I accounted for unwanted attention from a poor poet my wife still wax about. I never thought it had been anything serious and Jane confides only in Elizabeth. She did not seem to believe anything was amiss so I subscribed Jane's mood to the difficulty of growing into her own. Knowing she suffered a heartbreak makes her behaviour much more reasonable. Besides, Elizabeth was only twelve or thirteen at the time. Jane might have had reservations against confiding in someone of tender age, I should have thought of that...”

“This is the part I am not proud of, Thomas. I know my sister well and I did worry that any mention of a possible suitor might make Jane's recovery more difficult.”

“You could have confided in me privately, Edward.”

“I could but I also knew about Fanny's penchant for eavesdropping but that is not the full truth. Mr Ford was an important client. He recommended me to many of his friends and neighbours, contributing substantially to my success. If you think Seven Dials is bad today, I can assure you it was no better in 05. The stench alone was enough to drive my customers away. I was desperate to leave the area for a safer neighbourhood for my growing family. Every apex leading to where the column was situated, had a pub on the end which is why I knew a little something of what became of Mrs Ford. She was working the corner of one of them... 

The want was tremendous and you know how tender-hearted my Madeline is. She could not bear to see anyone starve. She went from apartment to apartment where diseases spread like wildfire in dry grass. When she became pregnant with our first child I swore we would get her out of the slum before my child was born.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Mr Darcy remarked when Mr Gardiner trailed off, lost in contemplation.

“At first I did not see the attachment between Jane and Colonel Brandon. He was much older than her which is why I believed he had no serious designs on her. When he came to me for advice on how to approach you, Thomas. I did not encourage him because he was about to embark on an assignment to a distant country known for its unrest. I thought it was unlikely he would be back and if he did, it would be years into the future. I believed it to be cruel to ask Jane to wait for someone with so many uncertainties connected to his return. Besides, he did not have the means to support her at that time. His lieutenant's salary was by no means sufficient to care for a wife of Jane's standards. I was afraid she would demand to accompany him on his journey. I do not believe Jane would have suited to follow the drum, living in tents, eating whatever was available.”

“I think we have enough information about what happened. The crux of the matter is if you have promised Colonel Brandon Jane's hand when he came back?” Mr Darcy enquired.

“I only told him he needed to earn his fortune before addressing Mr Bennet.”

“I would not consider that as a promise. Allowing him to seek Mr Bennet's permission is not the same as having made up a contract. Yet, neither does Mr Bingley. Although he has Mr Bennet's consent which is something but Miss Bennet is of age. She does not need consent in the matter of marriage. In the end, it is up to Miss Bennet to decide...”

“I was hoping to spare my daughter the arduous task of spurring a gentleman. She is all goodness, to send someone away with disappointed hopes will be strenuous on her sensibilities.”

“Unless we can deter Colonel Brandon from his suit, there is not much else we can do.”

“We should invite the Colonel for dinner tonight,” Mr Darcy suggested.

“I would prefer to be here at Netherfield,” Mr Bingley interjected. “More than that, I would like to go to London and secure the settlement papers.

“Perhaps a more neutral ground would be wise,” Mr Bennet mused. Although he did not mind to have the encounter at another location than Longbourn.

“If I may make a suggestion?” Mr Gardiner waited for the other men to nod their approval. “I have an invitation to Lady Middleton's ball my wife would like to attend in two days. We could all adjourn to town on the morrow. I am sure the ladies will not mind a shopping excursion so close to their weddings. If Mr Darcy does not mind, we could have the meeting at his house. It is neutral ground, yet within the family, so to speak. Another advantage is that we remove the Colonel to London. After Jane has rejected him, she need not encounter him in Meryton.”

“A splendid suggestion, Mr Gardiner.” If Mr Bingley's enthusiasm was due to his suggestion or his certainty that Jane would reject the Colonel was difficult to tell. Probably, it was a little bit of both.

Regardless, the scheme was quickly decided upon by the gentlemen in attendance.

Mr Darcy sent an express to his staff in Darcy House in London, to prepare for a family meal the next evening. The Bennets would adjourn to Gracechurch Street to accommodate themselves and prepare for their dinner engagement. 

Mr Bennet was given the unpleasant task of addressing Colonel Brandon at the White Lion Inn. The Colonel acquiesced with some reservations but he was not offered any choice in the matter. Mr Bennet had set his course.


	6. Hellfire - Burning Heart

Chapter 6 Hellfire – Burning Heart

Longbourn was in an uproar when Elizabeth and Jane were granted a visit to town. Kitty thought it dreadfully unjust that she would not be allowed to accompany them but Mr Bennet stood firm in his decision. No whining nor threats from his wife and his second youngest daughter could sway him. Had Kitty occupied a little of her time towards sensible pursuits, he might have contemplated allowing her the pleasure, at is was, it was out of the question.

An additional perk was that Mr and Mrs Wickham lacked the funds to follow them, not that they had been invited. Elizabeth thought that giving Mr Darcy a respite from his adversary could be nothing but beneficial.

The betrothed couples had not met for two whole days and were immensely looking forward to that pleasure. Yet, Elizabeth still nourished a sense of dread that would not leave, the unease she harboured had set.

XxX

Darcy House was an impressive white marbled building on Grosvenor Square. Elizabeth hardly noticed, preoccupied with the event and trying to assuage her trembling sister. Mr Darcy had other plans though. The Bennets arrived early, leaving time for Elizabeth to be introduced to the upper staff and be given a quick tour of the house. 

“I had hoped the tour of the house would distract Miss Bennet from mulling over the evening’s agenda. Am I succeeding?” Mr Darcy bent over her shoulder and whispered in her ear while her father and sister were gushing over an ancient Egyptian artefact. Elizabeth felt frissons travel down her spine and found it very hard to form any sensible thoughts.

“I hardly know.”

Soon enough, the guests arrived. Mr Bingley brought his sisters and brother. Elizabeth doubted that was a judicious decision. Jane did not need Miss Bingley's thinly wailed barbs in addition to the unpleasant task of rejecting an unwanted suitor. Fortunately, the superior sisters were too occupied with complementing their host to pay any notice the Bennet sisters.

Colonel Brandon arrived at the last minute, just as the butler announced the meal, he entered last. Mr Darcy escorted Jane while Elizabeth was led by her father who made sure she was seated beside Jane. Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst escorted the superior sisters, leaving no lady for the Colonel to offer his service. Miss Bingley masterly steered her brother to the head of the table. Elizabeth sent Mr Darcy a sympathetic glance when Miss Bingley seated herself on his right.

The table filled up, the Colonel ended up as far from Jane as possible.

Elizabeth wondered how this arrangement could forward the purpose of the dinner. The Colonel was grave and somewhat imposing. He made little of himself by speech but had a presence that could fill an empty room to the brim. 

He wore all black like Darcy used to do before Elizabeth had entered his life and soften both the man and the colours he wore. Mr Darcy could just now be spotted in a blue coat and his waistcoat was pale blue with silver stripes, unheard of prior to Elizabeth Bennet's influence. 

Elizabeth sensed that the Colonel was not a man to be trifled with but at least his limp had improved although he still needed his cane.

Elizabeth noticed vibrations to her right. Jane was trembling, fighting for composure.

The Colonel waved off the footman who offered to pull out his chair. He grabbed the back of it but did not sit down. His eyes lifted from the floor and sought out Jane. His lips thinned into a grim line. 

His voice startled Elizabeth, deep and distinct. All heads turned in his direction and not even Miss Bingley had any snide remarks to offer.

“This will not do! Miss Bennet, it was not my intention to bring you pain. You know where to find me, I am at your disposal.”

The Colonel inclined his head respectfully towards the dinner guests, turned his back and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth was stunned for a few seconds then it dawned on her that her sister may not know where to find him. Jane's trembling had not abated at all if ever, it was getting worse. She rose abruptly and hurried after the Colonel.

“Colonel Brandon!” She called after him as he had his hand on the door handle. “Wait!”

He turned slowly towards her and waited patiently. Deep furrows were buried between his brows, rendering him angry looking but there was sorrow, not anger in his hazel-brown eyes.

“I wanted to make sure that if Jane wanted to contact you, that we have your current address.”

“I am currently in residence at my London home on Portman Square, Miss Bennet is familiar with the house.”

Colonel Brandon's tone of voice indicated the question as redundant. In his case, it probably was. These old families never moved but people changed location. Perhaps mostly the ladies lot in life but people changed...

The Colonel bowed for a second time when Mr Darcy joined them and this time, Elizabeth did not stop him from leaving.

“Are you well, Elizabeth?”

She would never tire of hearing his velvety voice pronouncing her name, caressing her, driving away doubt, unease, misgivings. The urge to lean into his person was overwhelming but she could not disgrace them both in front of the servants. She would have to satisfy herself with gazing lovingly into his eyes and poor all her gratitude into a smile.

“Yes, let us join the others.”

Mr Bingley was in a fine form when she entered the dining room on the arm of Mr Darcy. He practically clapped his hands in glee when it became clear they were not followed by Colonel Brandon.

“Good riddance! May I propose a toast? To the lovely Bennet ladies,” Mr Bingley raised his glass in the air. Mr Bennet seemed almost as merry.

“Yes, and with so little inconvenience to ourselves, I dare say the matter could not have been handled better.”

“No, it was the perfect ending to this unfortunate debacle. I suggest we keep the celebration for one more day. I found an invitation to Lady Middleton's ball on the morrow in my mail when I arrived home. The very same one as Mr Gardiner mentioned. It included my betrothed, I cannot imagine she would expect her to come unchaperoned. I could send an inquiry but I doubt she would mind a couple of extra guests.” Mr Bingley was perhaps presumptuous on the behalf of Lady Middleton but he would not wrong. The lady did not mind being the first to host the coming Mrs Darcy and her unknown relations.

“That will not be necessary,” Mr Bennet replied. “Mr Gardiner has received an extended invitation, including his nieces. Fortunately, she did not include me but with so many staunch protectors I deem my daughters in safe hands.

The word must be all over town and the upper éclat are curious to gauge for themselves whom these country maidens are who have stolen their most eligible bachelors.”

“Papa!” Elizabeth admonished but he only winked back at her.

Jane still trembled beside her but did not voice any objection. Elizabeth grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it to offer some comfort. It seemed they would be attending a ball on the morrow. 

XxX

Lady Middleton, Berkley Square 

The house was alight with torches, beautifully dressed ladies and distinguished gentlemen were milling about, it was a throng.

“I wonder why people tend to invite more guests than the space can comfortably fit?” 

Elizabeth was trying to lighten Jane's mood or at least get a reaction of admonishment for her uncharitable thoughts but Jane had not heard. Her eyes were fixed on a spot far into the room. 

Elizabeth rose on her toes to see what had caught her attention. It was of no use, Jane's extra inches rendered her at an advantage Elizabeth did not possess but she heard the commotion.

Turning her Vigilance back towards Jane she managed not to flinch at the sight of Colonel Brandon coming out from the shadow of a column.

“Willoughby!” Someone shouted over the din. Her voice more shrill than Mrs Bennet's, Elizabeth thought wryly but her eyes did not leave the couple beside her, not until a familiar tall figure towered in front of her with his hand outstretched.

“May I have this set, Miss Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth glanced at her side only to watch Jane's back as she waved her way onto the dance floor on the arm of Colonel Brandon.

“I thought it would be prudent to observe from a close proximity,” Mr Darcy whispered.

“Oh my, I thought you might want to dance with your fiancée, instead I am called into surveillance duty.”

Mr Darcy looked crestfallen, compelling Elizabeth to smirk in admission. He needed to get used to her teasing, the sooner the better. 

The Darcy-Bennet addition to the dancefloor certainly caused a stir among the guests. Heads turned and whispers commenced as they positioned themselves opposite each other. Elizabeth held Mr Darcy's gaze in an iron grip. She sensed his unease but if she could get him to focus on her instead of the tattle around the room, he might even enjoy himself.

Of course, this strategy made it difficult for both of them to pay any attention to Jane and Colonel Brandon. Not that it would have been possible in the throng of people swirling around them. Elizabeth soon gave up and focused entirely on Mr Darcy, the milling crowds disappeared from her awareness, singling him out above everything else. He seemed to be equally intent on keeping her interest upon himself. The half-hour was all too short. Elizabeth could have floated across the dance floor with Mr Darcy for all eternity. He was so graceful, moved effortlessly and did not even breathe hard after the exercise. Reality surfaced and Elizabeth was brought out of her pleasant reverie when Jane and Colonel Brandon hastened past them, clearly upset, judging by the concerned expression on their countenances. They followed but was interrupted by a distraught Mr Bingley.

“Darcy! You must advise me, how should I address such affront?”

“Affront?”

“Colonel Brandon engaged Jane in a set despite bowing out only yesterday.”

“It was just a dance, Bingley. Besides, I am not certain he meant to give up on Jane entirely. His words would suggest he did not approve of the present circumstances and wanted Miss Bennet to contact him.”

“Surely, he meant to withdraw his suit. Mr Bennet seemed to agree with me. Regardless, there is not much he can accomplish but making it awkward for us all. Besides, Caroline finally managed to retrieve the settlement papers. I will have them sign it as soon as it is convenient. That should settle the matter once and for all.”

While the gentlemen disagreed, Elizabeth’s attention was drawn to the superior sisters who were gleefully disparaging some poor lady who had just disgraced herself, showing too much preference towards an indifferent gentleman.

“It is the youngest Dashwood sister or is there another younger one? I cannot remember but they are of the Sussex Dashwoods, Norland Park is the name of their estate. An older brother from Mr Dashwoods first marriage inherited the estate. He is married to a Ferrars whose widowed mother is insanely rich with two unmarried sons. We should hurry over and make Jane introduced us before she leaves with the Colonel.”

Elizabeth gasped, the nerve of that lady was second to none when it concerned making advantageous connections in the marriage mart.

Elizabeth hurried after them, Darcy followed his heart's intended and Bingley was desperate not to be left alone.

The situation at the opposite side of the room was a dire one. The young lady was distraught and barely able to stand on her own two feet. None of the gathered ladies had any smelling salts in their reticules which might have revived her pale complexion.

“It is too hot in here, we should remove to the balcony. Fresh air might restore her.”

“We would rather return home, Miss Bennet.” The distraught lady's sister replied softly. Jane and Colonel Brandon nodded uniformly.

In to the fray stepped a determined Mr Bingley. “Let me escort the beautiful young lady onto the balcony, she will soon be set to rights.” He laced an arm with the lady and nodded for Jane to steady her on the other arm.

“Marianne!” The sister exclaimed. At least they knew the name of one sister.

Marianne was hardly conscious, she could not reply but her legs seemed to move on their own volition. Jane cast a significant look in Colonel Brandon's direction and he promptly followed, as did the rest of their party and the elder Miss Dashwood.

“Please,” she begged Colonel Brandon. “I need to get Marianne home.”

“Of course, leave it to me. Order my carriage readied, I will bring Miss Marianne to the entrance.”

“Thank you, Colonel Brandon. You are a dear friend.”

Elizabeth touched Mr Darcy's arm. “We should not be here.”

“No, but who else would look after Bingley?”

“I believe Colonel Brandon will have this well in hand,” she spoke softly before raising her voice. “Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst, I understand you are familiar with the layout of the house. May I inconvenience you with guiding me to the refreshment table?”

The superior sister acted as predicted. They would not let an opportunity to educate Elizabeth, pass them by. Relishing in her ignorance and flaunting their own superiority. Miss Dashwood was being escorted out of the room. Elizabeth noticed that the Colonel picked her up and carried her down the stairs to her waiting sister. She felt some concern for the Colonel's injured leg but he held up until the lady was safely ensconced in the carriage. It was not before he ascended the stairs again that his pain became evident in the lines on his countenance. He hurried to Jane's side took her hand and bowed low over it.

“I beg you to excuse my hasty departure, Miss Bennet. It cannot be helped, the Dashwood sisters are dear friends and I must see to their comfort.”

“Of course, I understand completely,” Jane comforted. 

With a curt bow, the Colonel left, not entirely succeeding with masking his pain. 

“I thought all she needed was a little air,” Mr Bingley mused.

“After Mr Willoughby snubbed her, I dare say no air could remove the disappointment but to air her grievances so publicly? She will be the talk of the town, that is certain.” Miss Bingley droned on about the scandal but Elizabeth no longer listened. Neither was Mr Darcy who looked preoccupied at his friend and his intended.

XxX

None was the wiser that Miss Bennet was escorted by her father to Portman Square the next morning as most had slept in after the previous late night. She felt it incumbent upon her to thank Colonel Brandon for his services towards the Dashwood sisters although it was strictly not her place to do so. 

Regardless, he had sorted an awkward situation to the best of everyone. Despite his good intentions, Mr Bingley had muddled the affair somewhat and Jane felt responsible. She was not, of course, but it was useless to argue with her. Jane could be determined when she had set her mind to something and her sense of responsibility was by no means lacking.

The couple conferred softly with Mr Bennet in the room but he positioned himself at a distance, engrossed in a book. 

“Miss Bennet, are you well?”

“Yes, I am well, thank you but how is Miss Dashwood faring?”

“She is recovered in body if not in mind. I believe they have decided to return to the country which is why I must be off. They are residing at Mrs Jennings house and her daughter will escort them as far as Cleveland but I have offered to take them from Cleveland to Barton cottage which is not far from Delaford.”

“Will you return to London, Colonel Brandon?”

“Eventually, but I very much doubt it will be before Christmas, Miss Bennet. Perhaps as late as the spring.”

XxX

The Dashwood sisters had several visitors this morning, including Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst although there was another caller who was more familiar with the Dashwood sisters.

It happened that Miss Bingley was finally introduced to a Ferrars brother. He had an insignificant young lady attached to his side when he left but few could stand up to Miss Bingley's scheming. Mr Ferrars proved impossibly reticent though and bid the ladies farewell with little accomplished. Mr Bingley had the questionable pleasure of escorting two surly sisters home. He was somewhat elated as he had thought perhaps Colonel Brandon could be swayed towards the eldest Miss Dashwood, they seemed such good friends but Miss Marianne's disparaging remarks about the Colonel had dissuaded him of that notion. Flannel waistcoat indeed, he must be advanced in age to need such comforts.


	7. Dive Into the Light

Chapter 7 Dive Into The Light

The lushness of the Netherfield dinner table could not conceal the gloomy ambience amongst the participants. Even Mr Bingley's natural exuberance was subdued into silence. Jane sat with her eyes glued to the table, shoving the content around on her plate but nothing made it into her mouth.

Mr Bingley had not been pleased when Jane had begged him for more time before the third and final band was read. He had not much choice but to acquiesce although every fibre in his body revolted at its necessity. He cursed the blasted Colonel who had not left an old grievance to rest, as it should have been. His beneficent Jane had been put in a difficult spot. Having had to choose between an old but forgotten agreement and a new and fortuitous one. He had not envied her the task of letting down the old but distinguished gentleman with accolades from the recent war efforts in the far east. He did understand the delicacy needed, most of the time... 

He suffered for Jane, he really did, the ordeal had taken its toll.

The double wedding could not happen regardless. Darcy had had his third reading on Sunday. If he would keep his wedding date and marry his Elizabeth on Friday, he did not know. It had not been mentioned, he doubted if Darcy knew himself. Mrs Bennet seemed to believe Mr Darcy would wait but Bingley was uncertain.

XxX

Darcy fierce glare made the Netherfield footman take a step back and allow Mr Darcy to wrap his fiancée with the extra shawl around her shoulders.

Despite the cold December evening, the betrothed couple would not forego their garden stroll. Too much needed to be discussed and agreed upon. The debacle between Charles, Jane and Colonel Brandon had escalated to the point where Mr Darcy feared his own wedding might be postponed or worse. 

Would Elizabeth want to wait until the matter had found a resolution? Dear Lord, he hoped not. His patience was wearing thin as it was. Months without hope had worn on him, the last blessed weeks with Elizabeth by his side had only spurred him on. He was restlessly eager to move forward into the sanctified heaven marriage to his betrothed would bring. In his mind, the delay had been long enough.

The silvery-blue light of the moon, lit up the frost encapsulated garden. There was no need for additional lighting as the beams were reflected in the icy crystals. Having secured Elizabeth’s shawl to ensure she was protected against the crisp air, Darcy offered his arm to steady her on the slippery garden path. With mutual understanding, they kept quiet until sufficient distance from the house had been obtained.

“I suppose you have heard that the banns will not be read, Sunday next?”

“Yes, Charles notified me before dinner that Jane had requested they wait until the situation had been resolved.”

“Perhaps we should ask the vicar to postpone our wedding as well?”

“Why?” 

His heart filled with dread, like his union was dependent upon the marriage between Charles and Jane taking place. He was not at all sure it would be as easily resolved as Charles believed. Calling off the banns was a significant message his friend seemed oblivious to by the way he had behaved through dinner. He should encourage and woo Jane, not sulk through his host duty. He almost chuckled at the thought of advising his friend remembering his own ineptness at wooing a lady worthy of being pleased which is why he had said nothing. 

The sound of Elizabeth’s voice brought him back to the current situation.

“I cannot in good conscience flaunt my happiness in front of Jane when her life is in such shambles...”

“Do you believe your sacrifice in compassion with your sister will bring her closer to a resolution or any amount of pleasure?”

“I... I do not know...”

“Your need to support and protect your sister is a trait I admire greatly in you but I do not believe postponing our wedding would aid the situation at all. I firmly believe that your tender-hearted sister would find it burdensome to carry our happiness on her shoulders, in addition to Mr Bingley’s and Colonel Brandon's.”

“But... How can she bear to watch our happiness when hers are in tatters?”

Mr Darcy halted and gently turned her towards him. Gazing into his eyes, Elizabeth could see the grim set of his lips while his jaws were working. She had displeased him which was not her intention. As he closed the gap between them, his heady scent reached her. Towering over her, his eyes softened as he looked deeply into her eyes.

“Firstly, I do not believe happiness is not within her grasp. Miss Bennet has an important decision to make and distractions will not aid her. Secondly, there is no way in hell I will postpone our wedding. I have waited too long for this. We can serve your sister better if we are together. I can see I have shocked you, please, forgive me.”

He had made such a passionate speech. The wording had surprised her but the sentiments she could not falter. Instead of finding him intimidating, she stepped forward, adjusted the scarf around his neck and drew his lapels together. It would not do for him to catch a cold this close to their wedding. 

She shuddered and drew a quick intake of breath. The thought of postponing her and Mr Darcy's wedding suddenly felt preposterous.

Mr Darcy must have thought she trembled from the snippy air. He enveloped her in his arms and rubbed her back vigorously. She leaned in and sniffled his neck. This time she hoped he believed she was sniffing due to the coldness of the air, not her penchant for smelling him. His scent of leather, orange and man had this calming effect on her. The warmth of his embrace soothed and heated simultaneously. 

She tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes. It was too dark to discern their colour but they glittered in the sparse glow of the moon.

Elizabeth did not pull back when his lips descended, she sought them out. It was not their first kiss. Chaste touches of their lips had been stolen on a few previous encounters but this kiss was not brief. His lips lingered and taunted until their tongues battled for supremacy and her hands had a firm grip on his hair. He could not escape if he wanted to, she did not sense that evasion was on his mind as his grip around her waist and shoulder was as fierce as her own. She pressed herself against the hard plains concealed by layers of clothing. Relishing in the delightful frissons vibrating on the surface of her skin before she was bereft of the warmth, held on an arm’s length from his person.

“I am sorry, Elizabeth...”

“Why?” she breathed heavily, scowling at him. She did not understand why he had ended their interlude so abruptly just as it was getting interesting.

“I forgot myself.”

“It takes two to waltz...”

“I would love to waltz with you!”

“Oh my, do you realise you just volunteered to dance, Mr Darcy?”

“It would be no punishment to waltz around a ballroom with you in my arms, Elizabeth.”

“At the moment it has a torturous ring to it if the ballroom has not been divested of additional guests.”

She was back in his arms, her countenance buried in his neck while he kissed the top of her head.

“Only you, Elizabeth, only you...

I beg of you, do not postpone our wedding. We can stay in Meryton until this debacle has settled. I may rent us a house if you do not want to stay at Netherfield.”

“With Miss Bingley?”

“Right, do you know of any decent houses around here that are currently vacant?”

“Purvis Lodge.”

“I will look into it...”

Reluctantly, they parted to join the other dinner guests inside.

As expected, Elizabeth received a scolding from her mother when she entered the parlour where the ladies had gathered. Upon espying her flushed visage, she promptly came to the conclusion that Elizabeth had become too cold. Elizabeth could not gainsay her as the admission needed to divest her mother of that notion was too private. She had to suffer through Mrs Bennet's admonishment delivered in a stage whisper that left no one uninformed.

Her rescue came from an unlikely source who had tired of listening to the Bennet matriarch foreseeing her daughter’s imminent danger of catching a cold and sporting a red nose at her wedding. The gentlemen could be heard approaching down the hallway when Miss Bingley rose to gain the attention of the room.

“Let us have some music while we await the gentlemen.” Miss Bingley was the kind of lady who could not leave a dead horse alone. Colonel Fitzwilliam, the second son of Lord and Lady Matlock, had arrived, bringing Miss Darcy to their midst. The debacle of whether or not to bring Miss Darcy to Meryton had sorted itself out when the Wickhams had left while they were in London. Mr Wickham had had an injection of cash, permitting him to take his bride to Bath on a belated honeymoon. Mrs Bennet was the only one lamenting their absence. 

Miss Bingley thought this was an excellent opportunity to demonstrate Miss Elizabeth’s lacks in accomplishments. Perhaps all was not lost if the soldier would report some grave fault in Eliza Bennet to his parents.

She sat down at the pianoforte and performed a complex piece by Schubert. Miss Bingley was an excellent pianist and the applause resounded between the walls when she finished with a flourish.

“Dear Georgiana should play next, she is a virtuoso on the pianoforte and very proficient on the harp as well. It is every society ladies prerogative to be as accomplished in music, sing, drawing, dancing, painting, embroidery and the foreign languages to even half deserve the word.”

Miss Bingley did not continue her rant on accomplishments with the certain air in her speech and manner of walking. She preferred to show it, prancing around the room under the pretence of finding the perfect spot to listen to dear Georgiana. Conveniently placing herself in Mr Darcy's line of vision, directly in front of Elizabeth who could not help herself and added wryly: 

“And every governess, I suppose someone has to teach all those paragons of virtue their accomplishments.” 

Elizabeth sipped her tea, trying not to look at Jane who was sporting an uncharacteristic frown. She is very surprised when Jane's look of confusion follow Miss Bingley when the lady saunters over to Colonel Fitzwilliam, continuing in the same vein as last autumn. Deriding the arts and allurements young ladies sought to recommend themselves to the opposite sex, by the paltry fashion of disparaging their own. Colonel Fitzwilliam expertly changed the subject but not even he was unaffected by the gloomy atmosphere, none was, he requested Miss Elizabeth to perform a ballade she had played at Rosings. Elizabeth acquiesced...

XxX

Alone in their room at night, Jane had much to consider.

“Are you nearing any decision on what to do, Jane?”

“I am too overwhelmed at the moment, Lizzy, I can hardly gather my thoughts. I was just wondering if I can see myself at the receiving end of Miss Bingley's barbs for the rest of my life.”

“Congratulations, that is the most unforgiving speech I have ever heard you make but, dear Jane. You will not have to live every day with her disparaging remarks. Miss Bingley will surely marry and move out of her brother’s home. She is a beautiful, accomplished and wealthy lady, there must be at least one man in all of England who could be worked upon...”

“You seem to forget, Lizzy, that the lady must accept the marriage. It is no secret that her heart is engaged in a certain gentleman.”

Elizabeth scoffed, Miss Bingley's heart had nothing to do with it.

“In the meantime, I must braise myself towards fending off those stings that are impossible to answer. I do not think as fast as you, my retaliation comes to me after I have tucked in at night, too late to deliver. I envy you, Elizabeth Bennet, your ability to answer her so wryly.”

“Darcy!”

“Mr Darcy rarely acknowledge her barbs.”

“I meant, I will be Elizabeth Darcy. We have decided to go forward with the wedding as originally planned.”

Jane turned abruptly and grabbed Elizabeth’s hands.

“Of course, you shall. I would be devastated if my procrastination would delay your plans.”

“You are not procrastinating, Jane. The decision to marry should never be taken lightly. That you hesitate to proceed is quite telling.”

“It is?”

“Who is residing in your heart, Jane?

“They both are.”

Elizabeth quickly decided to try to help her sister sort out her juggled thoughts.

“But who resides the deepest?”

“They are so very different it is impossible to compare. Colonel Brandon was my first love. I truly believe that a first love resides in your heart forever, no matter the outcome of the infatuation. Mr Bingley is the most amiable gentleman I have ever met, he is so very dear to me.”

“Is the Colonel amiable?” Elizabeth thought she might have found a way to distinguish between the two.

“He is affable but not gregarious as Mr Bingley. The Colonel is quiet strength were Mr Bingley is loquacious and sociable. The Colonel is dependable, Mr Bingley aims to please everyone.”

XxX

Elizabeth turned from the parlour window. She had heard footsteps in the hallway and to her delight, the footfalls belonged to Mr Darcy. She had to breathe deeply through her nose to dry the tears that were threatening to spill.

Mr Darcy immediately recognised Elizabeth’s unease. He gauged the situation, there was no one around which meant he could embrace his fiancée and none would be the wiser. Elizabeth buried her nose and his neck and entwined her arms around him. He felt dampness seeping through his neckcloth.

“My love, what has you so unsettled?”

Elizabeth drew a ragged breath, trying to compose herself. Hearing Mr Darcy call her my love did not aid the matter. She was so fortunate...

“I spoke to Jane about Mr Bingley and Colonel Brandon last night,” came the muffled voice from in between the tails of his cravat. 

“Has she decided then?”

The bountiful curls shook in denial.

“I believe she will choose Mr Bingley but I would not have...”

“You feel guilty for hypothetically spurning Mr Bingley?”

“Yes! She used words like practical, dependable and quiet strength about the Colonel but amiable, loquacious, sociable about Mr Bingley. Mr Bingleys accolades have a merrier ring to it, do you not agree?”

“Yet, you would have chosen the Colonel?”

“Yes, I would love to have Mr Bingley for a brother but I could not marry such a man. Dependable might sound like a dull trait but it is not when you are the dependent. It is of the utmost importance when your life and happiness is at stake, that the man you choose is worth the trust like you are I might add. To be labelled staid might be perceived as an insult but really, it is not. I like respectable, steady and serious as opposed to the opposite. I dearly love to laugh about follies and nonsense but I prefer the presence of mind in important matters. Mr Bingley is too malleable, too easily led, I do not believe the Colonel is as persuadable.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“I guess you would support your friend?”

“I do not know Colonel Brandon.”

She looked up at him then, noticing the watery eyes and the ragged breathing. This man who loved her, had a depth of feeling that was little understood. He concealed it so well under a prideful and haughty shell but she could sense it was paper-thin. It dawned on her that he had most likely suffered like his close friend Mr Bingley, perhaps even worse when she had rejected his suit so thoroughly at Hunsford. How could she not touch him...

She let her hand caress his cheek. He lowered his head and joined their lips for the briefest of moments. 

She had been kissed, fully on the lips albeit so swift she barely had the wherewithal to register the momentous occasion.

“There, no one could take you away from me now. You have been compromised beyond redemption, you must marry me...”

He smirked knowingly and Elizabeth laughed.

“I am here, Fitzwilliam.”

“Yes, I can scarcely believe my fortune. In the furthest recess of my mind, I still harbour doubts this - us is real. The months after my disastrous proposal at Hunsford thought me valuable lessons but it was a difficult time that I am loathed to repeat.”

“Which puts Colonel Brandon to mind. He waited seven years for Jane... Seven years where he did not marry although his brother died and left him their ancestral estate of Delaford in Dorsetshire. He needs an heir as his brother left none, there is only a sister in Avignon to inherit. Yet, he did not for seven years give up hope that he and Jane might reunite. If that is not steadfastness, I know nothing...”

“I believe your knowledge is unquestionable, Elizabeth.”

“I believe my fortune is outstanding, what if we had not encountered each other at Pemberley? With the coincidences involved, we might as well have circumvented each other and never met.”

“Fate and the good lord would have intervened. We were obviously meant to be together, therefore we are.”

Who could argue with a stellar summary, certainly not Elizabeth? She chose to gaze lovingly into those stormy blues that was directed at her.


	8. Be Still My Heart

Chapter 8 Be Still My Heart

Her mother strode purposefully into her room, her confidence belied by the nervous twitch under her left eye.

“We need to talk.”

“Certainly,” Elizabeth heard herself utter before comprehension dawned. “Oh...”

“Come, sit by me on the bed. I cannot discuss this standing in attention.”

Elizabeth eyed her bed suspiciously, she would prefer this conversation to be had anywhere else but suggestions might only prolong the awkwardness and she did have some questions. Despite growing up on a farm, she was not entirely sure of the proceedings involving humans. Small snippets of information had been gained when her mother entertained her friends but it was difficult to understand to the full extent, much was still a blur. She found herself wishing for brothers, they might have been more forthcoming or not...

She sat down with a sigh, folded her hand demurely in her lap and waited.

“When your husband joins you in your bedchamber tomorrow night, there are certain intimate actions you are expected to perform.”

Her mother did not mince her words when she had a point to make. Elizabeth nodded for her mother to proceed.

“You know men have an appendage that us females do not. You must have noticed when you have changed your young cousins.”

“I know, mama. I have been to exhibitions and museums. Painters and sculptures are a sordid lot, are they not? Very little is left to the imagination.”

“Do not be so blasé about it, Lizzy. The appendage is to go in your secret place, you know?”

“How can I if it is a secret?”

Her mother huffed and rolled her eyes.

“The same place you bleed...”

“Surely not, it would not fit.”

“If a baby can pass, I assure you, no man has an appendage of that size, no matter how much they will try to convince you otherwise.”

“Why would they want to be large?”

“That you must discover for yourself, my dear daughter. I have explained the most significant the rest is up to your husband.”

“But... When?”

“Have faith, Lizzy. Your Mr Darcy is a dour sort, I doubt he will bother you much.”

Elizabeth did not find any comfort in that statement as her mother hastened from her room. Mr Darcy was certainly not dour and she was not so certain she would prefer not to be bothered.

XxX

The wedding dawned with cloudy gloom from above. A solemnity graced the occasion which should have been a lively affair but Elizabeth did not begrudge it. It was a solemn and elated occasion to vow before God and congregation to love, to honour, to obey, pledges she did not take lightly. 

Her mother's sighs could be heard in the quiet church as she floated on air down towards her soon to be husband. Mrs Bennet was the only one whose eyes were not directed at the bride but at her wayward daughter who did not seem to be able to make up her mind.

Jane bore the unusual defiance from her mother with equilibrium, in this, she could not be swayed. She proved that stubbornness was not solely Elizabeth’s trait amongst the Bennet sisters. Neither threats nor coaxing had any influence on her, she would make up her mind when her reason had settled on the proper course. 

Declared man and wife, the solemnity of the occasion lifted somewhat. Elizabeth could not contain her happiness inside, it glowed from her entire being.

Mr Darcy's happiness was more difficult for the uninformed to discern but those who knew him well saw his shoulders relax and peace suffuse his countenance. It did the countess of Matlock good to see him content and at ease. The former Miss Bennet's sentiments were written on her countenance with every glance at her newly acquired husband. He was loved, adored even. The lad who had grown from a serious boy to an outstanding gentleman deserved every happiness after losing his parents early, shouldering an enormous amount of responsibilities while his peers were carousing and spending their inheritance at the gaming tables. He had earned every pleasure coming his way.

As she suspected, Fitzwilliam had not noticed their late arrival at the church, enthralled by his bride as he had been. She had thought this momentous occasion should be graced with more than her second son and under-aged niece. She even brought her daughter, Winifred. At two and twenty, she had bloomed into a lovely lady but Aubrey Fitzwilliam had never held any hopes towards a union between her nephew and her daughter, as her sister at Rosings had. Fitzwilliam and Winifred had grown up together and acted more like siblings, she suspected romance was out of the question. No, Miss Bennet, now Mrs Darcy suited her nephew. She would bring liveliness while Fitzwilliam offered worldliness to the equation. Regardless, the bond they shared was easily discerned. Love, in its purest form. Before everyday life and adversary had had time to intervene and make havoc. 

“Aunt Aubrey?”

She relished the surprise in her nephews countenance when he discovered her in the line well-wishers.

“Winifred! Elizabeth, come and meet my aunt, lady Aubrey and her daughter, lady Winifred.”

“A pleasure to meet you, countess, lady Winifred,” Elizabeth pronounced and curtsied low.

“The pleasure is ours, I assure you, Mrs Darcy.”

The young lady blushed prettily, she seemed surprised by her welcome but then again, her first sojourn into the family had been a visit to Lady Catherine which was rarely a pleasant experience.

“Mother!” Richard came with Georgiana and an unknown gentleman in tow. “Are you staying for the breakfast?”

“Perhaps for a short stay, we need to get back to town before darkness falls upon us.”

“Your ladyship is welcome to stay at Netherfield with your son and niece. Your beautiful daughter is welcome as well.”

“I am loathed to impose not only one but two uninvited guests on a friend of my son. Perhaps you can introduce us, Richard?”

“How remiss of me mother.” Richard made the necessary introductions. Mr Bingley would not hear of them setting out on the arduous travel back to town when they had just arrived. His insistence settled the matter and as usual, the countess of Matlock travelled nowhere without a decent amount of luggage, she learned that the hard way that you never knew what might happen along the English turnpikes.

Richard offered his mother his available arm, the other was occupied by Georgiana. Leaving it to Mr Bingley to escort Lady Winifred to their carriage. For safe measure, he left instructions towards Longbourn with their driver. Gallantly, he offered to escort the ladies in their carriage should their driver not manage to follow the twenty-odd carriages heading in the same direction.

XxX

Mrs Bennet was beside herself when she was appraised that there was a countess in their midst. Elizabeth and Jane kept vigilantly by their mother side to prevent her from embarrassing them. Elizabeth, to steer the conversation off any undesirable topics while Jane provided comfort to their distraught mother. 

Mrs Bennet had no reason to fret as she set an excellent table, even the countess was impressed by the fare. A fact Mrs Bennet would not fail to mention in every conversation for the next several years.

The scheme left Mr Darcy with the task of entertaining their guests where most were in too much awe to interact. Thank heavens for his friend, Mr Bingley and his cousins who bore most of the conversations while he threw longing looks in his wife's direction. Elizabeth noticed and marshalled her father into bestirring himself. She was thankful for small mercies like the Wickhams departure and Kitty rose to the occasion by behaving impeccably. Mr Darcy was looking strained, uncomfortable and in need of rescue. She hastened to his side to fend off Sir William who had claimed her husband’s attention for far too long. Sir William was an agreeable fellow of which a small dose went a long way.

“Mr Darcy, I am need of your advantageous height. May I borrow him for a spell, Sir William?”

“Certainly, Mrs Darcy.” The man had the audacity to wink at her but she was too intent on her mission to be bothered. She grabbed Mr Darcy's hand and lead him purposefully towards the back of the house.

“Where are we going?”

“To the back parlour for a moment of privacy.”

“Oh my, what nefarious schemes do you have in mind?”

Elizabeth halted right over the threshold, turned with a furious blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I thought you might need a moment of quiet solitude.”

“I did but there is something I have greater need of.”

He led her a step further into the room, allowing the door to close before he let his gaze roam over her countenance.

“Are you not going to kiss me?”

“Yes, dearest loveliest, Elizabeth. I am!”

He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs studying her intently, taking his time.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I am savouring the moment, it will be our first kiss as husband and wife. I want it to be perfect.”

“Nothing is ever perfect. I prefer to be engaged in the activity rather than contemplating its perfection. You could use some of your aunt's wisdom by practising diligently.”

His lips descended on hers for a brief spell before they left to let out a low rumbling chuckle.

“Quoting Lady Catherine on our wedding day?”

“Yes, the lady was instrumental towards our union, it is only fair she is acknowledged with some of its success.”

“It is up to you and me now, Elizabeth.”

If it were, no one could accuse her of not putting effort into the endeavour. Elizabeth let her hands travel slowly up her husband's chest until she reached the base of his neck. A firm grip pulled him to her waiting lips which she let roam freely over the soft planes of his mouth. A groan escaped his throat, spurring her on. Her hands sought to discover how he felt beneath them. 

Elizabeth barely registered, in the far recesses of her mind, that the door handle was turned.

Reluctantly, she left Mr Darcy's lips and adjusted his lapels.

“You should hasten to get married, Jane, it is absolutely wonderful!”

Jane chuckled, a sound Mr Darcy had never heard before.

“You have a lifetime of bliss before you, Lizzy, but right now mama is looking for you. I dread to think of what she would have said had she happened upon you a moment ago.”

Elizabeth was fiddling with his cravat, sighing she let her hands fall down her side and turn to Jane.

“Jane, you got to help me here. I cannot get it to look good and you have helped papa with his.”

“What were you doing with his cravat anyway?”

“Nothing...”

Jane approached and took over her sisters fiddling, Mr Darcy tensed up.

“I could summon my valet if my apparel is in disarray.”

“Almost ready,” Elizabeth chippered from somewhere below his chin. 

“When are you leaving for Netherfield?” Jane suddenly inquired.

“We are not,” Mr Darcy interjected.

“Surely, you have no intention of staying at Longbourn?” Jane sounded appalled.

“No, I have not informed you yet, Elizabeth, I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess this is as good a time as any to reveal our destination. I have let Purvis Lodge until twelfth night, after that it has been let to another family. I was hoping we could remove to London after Christmas? You may invite Miss Bennet to stay with us at Darcy House if you like, Elizabeth.”

She kissed his cheek, the wife not the sister.

“Excellent, what do you think, Jane? London will be abuzz with entertainment of every imaginable kind. We could see a play, attend the opera, balls, dinners and soirees. Please, say you will come with us?”

“It sounds lovely but I need to consider it before I reply.”

“Certainly, you need not answer right away. We will be here at Longbourn for the Christmas tide. If you decide before new year's it will leave enough time to make the arrangement Miss Bennet.”

If anyone thought it strange that Mr Darcy's cravat suddenly was tied in the same manner as Mr Bennet's, no one mentioned it.

The bride and groom reappeared with Jane by their side, speaking of the delights to be had during the London season. If the bride's lip were a darker shade of red, it must be the wine.

Soon thereafter, the Darcys bade their guests farewell. Mr Bingley invited them to supper on the morrow and convinced the Countess, Richard, Georgiana and Lady Winifred to stay an additional day.

XxX

The newlyweds had yet to make their appearance, they were so late that Miss Bingley called the guests to the table before they arrived. A wise decision, it would turn out to be, as the newlyweds did not emerge from Purvis Lodge before Christmas Eve, nine days later. Jane fiddled with her kerchief, she was not comfortable with Miss Bingley on her left and Mr Hurst on her right but, at least, she was spared any snide remarks as Miss Bingleys attention was solely on the lady sitting across from Jane, the Countess of Matlock.

Mr Bingley was seated at the opposite end of the table, surrounded by the beautiful Winifred and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Their little group was charmingly matched and engaged in a lively conversation. Mrs Bennet was unusually quiet, flanked by Georgiana and Louisa who both lacked easy conversation. Mrs Bennet was not the kind of person who could draw Georgiana out, shy and reserved, she was content listening to her more gregarious cousins and the affable Mr Bingley. 

Mr Bennet often kept his own counsel yet his attention was on his right where Winifred held court with Mr Bingley and her cousin but he did not contribute. On his other side, two chairs sat empty of the waylaid newlyweds.

Jane was out of her depth, in awe with the countess and out of charity with Miss Bingley. Hurst dived into his plate with gusto, he was not a pleasant companion as he slurped his soup with a sickening noise. Jane tried to tone it out but was unsuccessful. She hoped her rolling stomach had settled by the next course, she was famished which added to the nausea. She must manage to think of something else, something who would be engaging enough to tone out the circumstances surrounding her and pull her into an all-encompassing daydream.

Colonel Brandon appeared before her inner eye. Stoic and regretfully announcing he had to leave London to escort the Dashwood sisters back to their home, Barton Cottage. She could not fault him, rendering a service to his dear friends was admirable and should take precedence over his botched courtship with herself. She wondered if he had perceived it as a lost cause or if he still held some hope within his chest that one day she would be his? It was impossible to know, she could not write to him, neither could he write to her. A missive to Mr Bennet was highly unlikely as they were not associated beyond the debacle after the second reading of the banns. Mr Gardiner held a slight acquaintance and had informed his wife who had written in a letter to Elizabeth that Miss Marianne had taken ill before they had reached their home and was residing at the Palmerston’s estate, Cleveland. Jane could not imagine Colonel Brandon abandoning them there when Miss Marianne was so ill. She had not heard if Marianne had recovered or not... She would ask aunt Gardiner when she returned for Christmas if the young lady had been restored to health.

“Ah, the good French stuff, we must have the Countess to thank for that!” Mr Hurst raised his glass of wine to the countess. 

Count on Mr Hurst to make a crass remark without realising how coarse or self-deprecating his utterance had been. Miss Bingley levelled her disapproving gaze on her like she was accountable for what came out of the mouth of the self-indulgent fool. Jane thought of what Lizzy would do under circumstances and met Miss Bingley's gaze with disbelief. A witty remark was quite beyond her although she expected the perfect retaliation would come to her after she had tucked in for the night.

The turtle soup was removed and the fish course was brought in. Fortunately, Mr Hurst was not fond of fish, leaving Jane to tuck in without obscene noises from her right.

“You have a healthy appetite, dear Jane, as is common with country stock, I believe.”

Miss Bingley was just pushing her course around her plate, occasionally bringing tiny little morsels to her mouth. Jane did not know what to reply but opted to reduce the amount removed from plate to mouth. She was Miss Bingley's designated casualty of the evening, an honour usually reserved for her sister. How Elizabeth could bear it while remaining polite was a mystery.

A chicken course followed the fish before lamb à la béchamel was served. Mr Hurst knife slipped off a bone, sending a pea flying through the air in a perfect arc. The legume landed on the Countesses plate, she surreptitiously put down her utensils and focused her attention on the conversation with Louisa. Miss Bingley could not let the incident slip unattended and made a fuss exchanging the Countess plate for a new, clean one. Ordering a footman about who hardly managed to take a step in her direction before she admonishingly hastened him along. Subtly was not a trait Miss Bingley possessed, she was a parvenu behaving more like a bull tearing through a glasshouse. Jane fought the urge to smile at the comparison and raised her eyes towards her father. His eyes were aimed in her direction, he winked when he caught her gaze. Jane lost the battle against the tugging corners of her mouth and smiled brilliantly at her father who looked as bored as she felt.

The meal ended with a selection of three different kinds of sweetmeats, Jane had a hard time choosing only one and helped herself to tiny amounts of all three. Miss Bingley sent the Countess a knowing glance the Countess did not deign to reciprocate.

Finally, Miss Bingley rose from her seat, beckoning the ladies to follow her to Netherfield’s most adorned parlour. A room she had decorated herself to suit her tastes. Jane took secret delight to Louisa Hurst whispering too loudly in her sister’s ear not to be heard by everyone in attendance.

“You should have had a beef course, Mr Hurst was seriously displeased.”

Miss Bingley reddened, Jane felt a twinge of pity for her plight which was undeserved. The meal had been delightful and she hurried to express her sentiments as soon as they had settled in the parlour. Miss Bingley was a great hostess if one counted food, drink and decorations as the main object. Her civilities was another matter entirely, dependant on your station in life and how much she had to gain by the connection...

XxX

The men joined the ladies after twenty minutes, a rather short respite, they must be preferring female company.

Mr Bingley set out in her direction but stopped briefly to acknowledge his dinner companion. It was only polite but Jane could not help but notice the easy tone between lady Winifred Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley. He laughed gaily of something she said. Jane had never made Mr Bingley laugh...

He made his way to her side and she had to smile at the puppy joy he met her with. He was the amiable gentleman she had always known him to be.

“Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Miss Bennet?”

“Oh yes, the meal was worthy of a duke, your sister is an excellent hostess.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, ignorant of all the things she had not uttered. He would never know because, like herself, he chose to see only the good, turning a blind eye to the unpleasant. Jane had begun questioning her philosophy in most matters, avoidance might not be the best way of addressing conflict. Perhaps, with some bravado, it could be helped...


	9. Through to the Other Side

Chapter 9 Through to the Other Side

Christmas was upon them, it was time to adorn Longbourn with as much greenery as possible to welcome the festive season. Mr and Mrs Gardiner had arrived from town with their brood of children, even Mr and Mrs Darcy had emerged from Purvis Lodge. Shamefaced, yet nauseatingly happy.

Jane was making the kissing bow and called for her aunt to bring the mistletoe. She wanted to inquire after the Dashwood sisters but did not know how to bring it into the conversation without raising her perceptive aunt’s suspicion. She needed not to fret as her aunt volunteered a lot of information with no questions asked.

“Can you believe it? Mrs Jennings came by your uncle’s warehouse a week ago, she was looking for some sprigged muslin. I happened to be present because I had just delivered some victuals for your uncle. That man will be the death of me, he works so hard he forgets to eat. Well, I digress, right, Mrs Jennings... Do you remember the Dashwood sisters?”

Jane nodded but dared not speak lest she come on too interested.

“After the ball, they were supposed to go home, to Barton Cottage but Miss Marianne, the youngest one, was caught in the rain at Mr Palmerston’s estate and became dreadfully ill. It was a good thing Colonel Brandon was escorting them because he had to ride out in the middle of the night to fetch her mother. The doctor had not left them with much hope she would survive the night. 

By some miracle, she pulled through and her mother was able to bring her home but Mrs Jennings is worried the old cottage has too much draft and a leaky roof have left it damp and mouldy. Miss Marianne has yet to recover her health and spirit, she remains low on both accounts. Mrs Jennings has begged her to come to London, offering her house but Mrs Dashwood is concerned that the journey would be too much for her. Thank heaven for Colonel Brandon who has stayed by their side and provided wood and nourishing gifts to the Dashwood widow. It is a shame that stepson of hers have the gall to leave her in such dire straits. It is unseemly and does not speak well of him nor his wife. The Ferrars was always a lofty lot but Mrs Dashwood is one of their own. Imagine me leaving your mother to starve in the hedgerows, I could not live with myself if you girls were not provided for. They are his half-sisters for crying out loud.”

“How absolutely horrible!”

“Yes, well, it is a good thing they have such good friends in Mrs Jennings, the Palmerstons and Colonel Brandon. The latter has dedicated more than his wood and produces, he is set on bringing Marianne back to health. He read to her and kept her company. She reminds me a little bit of Lizzy, I cannot imagine she relishes in being idle. Our dear Lizzy certainly does not. You were always a good patient, Jane, but I remember once Lizzy caught a cold whilst visiting us in London. She put the entire house upended with her aversion towards taking her tonic and constantly tried to escape her bed rest.”

“I can well imagine,” Jane smiled and stole a furtive glance at the freshly minted Mrs Darcy. She was Mr Darcy's responsibility now and a much safer subject to dwell on as opposed to the Colonel and his solicitousness towards Miss Marianne. Christopher had a big heart and a sense of duty and honour few could match with the exception, perhaps, of Mr Darcy. He seemed to be made from the same sturdy stock yet Lizzy had chosen him over all else. Not that suitors were queuing at their door exactly but Elizabeth had once spurned his offer only to grow madly in love with him in the next moment. 

At the current juncture, she could hardly take her eyes off him and sported constantly blooming cheeks. Mr Darcy did not mind the attention and looked smugger than ever, straighter than ever, yet more relaxed.

XxX

The Netherfield residents came by in the evening, singing carols at their door. It was supposed to be a romantic gesture gone somewhat awry with Mr Bingley being the only one actually singing. He had a lovely voice though and Jane was charmed.

Mr Bennet washed his hands and lit the yule log. A game of charades followed as Mr Bingley seemed reluctant to leave. Christmas day would be spent in separate households and Mr Bingley felt the deficiency of his courtship keenly. He would have supposed it had made more progress by now...

Impulsive as he was, he flung out a suggestion.

“We should all travel to town and find a grand ball to attend on twelfth night. What do you say, Mrs Bennet?”

Mrs Gardiner had related the disturbing news about Miss Marianne Dashwood, he had no concerns they might run into Colonel Brandon. Miss Marianne was a beautiful, sweet girl, he thought the Colonel could not help but fall in love with her if he had not already. No man paid such solicitous attention towards a young lady if he had no ulterior motive.

“Oh yes! A trip to town would set me up nicely,” Mrs Bennet exclaimed. “Mr Bennet, do you not think Mr Bingley has come up with the most marvellous idea?”

Mr Bennet looked like he had just eaten a bucket load of lemons, he was about to retort with a longer a tirade of the drawbacks of town when his newest son spoke up.

“There is no need to insinuate ourselves into a ball. We could all gather at Darcy House. I am sure Elizabeth would like to practice her hosting skills on friends and family before she takes on the beau monde.”

He looked so imploringly at Lizzy that she melted and acquiesced. Purvis Lodge had been rather disappointing although it had by no means put a damper on their honeymoon, she knew he would be more comfortable in his own home. Jane's and Mr Bingley's courtship seemed to have stagnated into awkwardness and tension. A change of scenery may do them good, Mr Bingley taking charge might be even better. She smiled beatifically at her husband.

“Wherever you go, I will follow.” Elizabeth smiled saucily at her husband, she was too joyful to conceal her happiness.

“To think I believed you to be one of my sensible daughters. I am inclined to send you back to Purvis Lodge before you make any more sappy remarks in my parlour.”

“Dear Papa, I urge you to follow my example. Darcy House has an excellent library...”

“Ah, you are correct, as always and still possess some sense. I will be your obedient puppy and follow as well.”

Mr Bennet grinned at Mr Darcy. His immediate response to Mr Bingley's scheme had been a flat out denial but if he could wiggle an invitation to Darcy House out of his son, his attitude towards the scheme perked up.

“I would be honoured if you would bring your family to town and reside with us at Darcy house.”

Mr Bingley exuberance almost bubbled over but he held himself in check until the suggestion had been agreed upon.

XxX

On new year's day, the Netherfield party and the Longbourn residents travelled to town. Mr and Mrs Darcy had left a few days prior. The official reason was to prepare Darcy House for an onslaught of guests which was part of the truth. It would have been more plausible had the newly wedded couple managed to stay more than a few minutes apart addressing their butler and the housekeeper.

The Bennets arrived at Darcy House but the Gardiners preferred to stay in the comforts of their own home. Mr Bingley and his family stayed in their own home, a few houses down the square.

Jane had a conundrum to sort out, soon, very soon she needed to make a decision. It was not acceptable to keep a respectable man in ignorance towards whom would be his future wife.

The Colonel was long gone, he may or may not be courting the beautiful Dashwood sister, it did not matter. She had left him with no hope, no sentiments expressed when she had visited with her father on the faithful morning after the Middleton Ball. There had been precious little time to do so as the Colonel was on the verge of leaving with the Dashwood sisters and the Palmerstons. She did not know if he planned to return to town any time soon, he had mentioned he thought it unlikely. The season held little sway over him and he may no longer be in need of a wife. She did not expect to meet the Colonel but she needed a private moment with Mr Bingley. With Elizabeth’s marriage to Mr Darcy, she could have served as a loving aunt to the children that most certainly was to come out of that passionate union. It had not escaped her, the longing looks and the clandestine touches exchanged between her new brother and most beloved sister. Socializing appeared as pure torture, not her own words but Lizzy's in a moment of shocking frankness. 

Elizabeth might once have settled for the fate of doting aunt but Jane longed to hold her own child to her breast and she was grateful that Elizabeth had not suffered the fate of a spinster. Lizzy might believe she could have settled for less but Jane knew better. Even her vivacious sister or perhaps particularly her lively sister would not have been happy once she understood what she was wanting. Jane knew, even before witnessing her sister’s delirious happiness, the unparalleled joy of love.

A quick word with Elizabeth and a private meeting was arranged in a parlour at Darcy House with none of the other residents the wiser if you did not count Mr Darcy but he was practically an extension of her sister. Elizabeth trusted her explicitly and had not arranged for a maid as a chaperone but remained in the adjoining room with the door ajar. She thought these kinds of conversations would be better kept out of earshot of the servants. With her own courtship still fresh in her mind, she thought it could do little harm.

Mr Bingley was late, Jane fought valiantly against wrinkling her skirts and was drying her sweaty palms on a kerchief when he strode into the room with his hair in disarray.

“I beg your pardon, Darcy. I was detained on the streets by Mrs Jennings. You will not believe what has happened with the Dashwood...”

He looked frantically about the room. It was clear he had expected Mr Darcy but Jane was the sole occupant of the library. It left him looking most perplexed.

“Please, have a seat, Mr Bingley. You were saying?” 

Despite the important matter needed to be discussed, she could not help but settle her curiosity first.

“I encountered Mrs Jennings on the way over, you know she is not easily thwarted when she sets her mind to something and she shares generously of her wisdom.”

Jane chuckled, it was eloquently put if not the entire truth. 

“You would not believe what has trespassed at Barton Cottage lately. Miss Dashwood is to be married and you will never guess who?”

“I will not attempt it then.” Jane's heart raced but it had no reason to, her rational mind reminded her.

“Miss Dashwood is engaged to be married to none other than Mr Ferrars.”

Your sister must be so disappointed, Jane thought wryly.

“Mr Robert Ferrars?” Mr Edward Ferrars was already engaged to Miss Lucy Steel so the question was redundant.

“No!” Mr Bingley's eyes were twinkling in mirth. “It seems that Miss Lucy Steel's affection had transferred from Mr Edward Ferrars to Mr Robert Ferrars, they eloped a fortnight ago. Edward lost little time in proposing to Elinor. They are to be married as soon as the banns have been read. When I heard, I could not help but accept Mrs Jennings invitation and have a cup of tea with her. The Dashwood sisters had finally agreed with her and come to town with their mother and youngest sister to shop for Miss Dashwood's trousseau. Miss Marianne's health has been practically restored since coming to town.”

Battling with misgivings Jane toned out Mr Bingley. 

One engagement had the potential to spur another. No, she would not go there, she should pay attention to the gentleman sitting in front of her.

“Mrs Jennings was certain the draft at Barton Cottage was the culprit in her late recovery or perhaps it was that nasal reading voice...”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I am sorry, Jane, I keep blabbering on when you had something to relate. Please excuse my boorish behaviour.”

“Certainly, Mr Bingley. I do not know how to express it so bare with me. You must know it was never my intention to hurt your feelings, yet you were injured.”

“That was hardly your fault, Jane. You are not responsible for the actions of others.”

“Still, I could have put you out of your misery by speaking up, yet I did not. I cannot help but feel that I should have but I have needed this time to sort my own thoughts, I am not impulsive in these matters. I have recently come ta a decision, Mr Bingley. I am dreadfully sorry, Mr Bingley, but I cannot marry you.”

Mr Bingley blinked and remained silent. Jane gave him time to process her words.

“Thank you for your honesty, Miss Bennet,” he finally uttered. Mr Bingley bowed and left the room. Not long after she heard the thud of the entrance door. He had left...

“You may come in, Lizzy. Mr Bingley has left,” Jane called out.

Elizabeth rushed through the door but halted in front of her indecisively. She must have expected her sister to be dissolved in tears but Jane was as serene as ever. Her heart filled with relief rather than pain. She had made the right decision, she was comfortable for the first time in weeks.

Mr Darcy strode in next, looking frantically between the sisters. As she suspected, Lizzy had not been alone in the adjoining study. Her swollen lips were not the only tell-tale sign. She smiled at the matching, dishevelled couple.

“Please, do not let me interrupt your estate affairs. I will go and find mama. I will let her down as softly as possible but it might be prudent to expect some form of uproar.”

Jane left the stunned couple who immediately sought comfort in each other’s embrace. There was nothing they could not tackle ensconced in each other’s arms.

“I am so sorry,” Elizabeth whispered.

“You are blameless, dearest. I have come to the conclusion that you cannot know the heart of another person, I will be satisfied henceforth with the knowledge of only two peoples hearts. Yours and my own, it will have to suffice.”


	10. Soar In These Colours

Chapter 10 Soar In These Colours

“Who is this Bingley, Darcy? I have not heard him mentioned, have you known him long?”

Mr Darcy had been summoned to his uncle's house on the morning of twelfth night. He answered the call because he knew his uncle would not take no for an answer and probably descend on Darcy House.

“Yes, uncle, we met at Cambridge. He is two years younger than me but we have kept in touch, he visited Pemberley with his sisters and brother two years ago.”

“Is it the son of that tradesman from the north you sometimes bring to White’s?”

“Yes.” 

“He would never do for Winifred.”

“No, I do not believe that has ever been a topic. He is or was engaged to Elizabeth’s eldest sister, Miss Jane Bennet. Unforeseen events broke the engagement but I doubt Bingley have given up yet.”

He had overheard Mrs Gardiner explain the whereabouts of Colonel Brandon. His attention towards the beautiful young Miss was too marked to be inconsequential. The world would right itself in the end as it had done in his own case.

“Ha, I heard there has been some development in that matter. Were they not supposed to share your wedding day?”

“They were.”

“So, is he fluent?”

“Yes, his father sold their business in the north. Bingley is currently searching for an estate with the intent of purchase. His father wanted him to become a part of the landed gentry or at least his grandchildren.”

“If he marries well, his position could be secured sooner.”

“Yes.”

“No, he would not do for Winifred. He may be wealthy and we sure could need a little injection of capital...”

His uncle was eyeing him expectantly. In the past, Mr Darcy had sometimes transferred some funds to his uncle when the need arose. His eldest was a notorious gambler, spending more time in gaming hells than learning estate management or god forbid, interact with his wife. Their animosity was the talk of town when his losses at the table were not taking precedence. Mr Darcy needed not much time to ponder the matter. He was a married man now, with added responsibilities and a future to consider. His response came to him as he imagined what Elizabeth might have said.

“I do not believe that Mr Bingley's hundred thousand pounds would suffice, I advise you to find a wealthier husband for Winifred if saving Matlock is your concern. I beg your pardon, uncle, but I have a house full of guests and a party to prepare for. Send my greetings to my aunt and cousin, I have not the time to linger today. Goodbye.”

His uncle was too stunned to voice any protests before he was out the door.

XxX

It was March, Mr and Mrs Ferrars had been safely installed at the parsonage in Delaford. Mrs Ferrars heaping an embarrassing amount of praise at his door for his benevolence towards themselves and her sister. The engagement was a prudent one but he hoped and believed that it held some affection as well. Weary to the bone, he handed his butler his hat and gloves. The cane had become a permanent fixture he kept with him, even when inside his own home. It could not be helped, he needed the support.

He expected his butler to scurry away but he remained stoically in front of him.

“You have guests, Colonel Brandon, they are waiting in the front parlour.”

He fought the urge to groan while he prayed it was not Mrs Jennings. If he would have to suffer another bout of fripperies and lace, he might have to... Well, let us just say that deafness would be a welcome respite.

“Who?” He dreaded the answer while admonishing himself for his brusque tone of voice. It was not his butler's fault he was getting old and grumpy. 

“A Mr Darcy, a Mrs Darcy and a Miss Bennet, Sir.”

He had to steady himself on a nearby table. He would not have been more shocked had his butler announced that Prinny himself was paying him a visit.

Why now? What was the purpose?

The Colonel gathered his wits and entered his parlour with a black rainbow hanging over his head, half hope – half agony. If it would soar into colour by the end of their visit was yet to be seen. 

To his chagrin, Jane seemed as ill at ease as he felt himself. She smiled serenely but it never reached her eyes. It was Mr Darcy who strode towards him with his hand outstretched, offering a warm welcome. His little lady following him in his shadow to emerge and greet him with sparkling eyes that wanted to convey something he, with his slight acquaintance with the lady, could not divulge. 

“Mr Darcy,” he shook the gentleman's hand with a firm grip and bowed low before his wife. “May I offer my felicitations.”

“Thank you, Colonel Brandon.”

The ambience was stiff, unnatural.

“My wife needs to refresh herself if you could point us in the right direction?”

It was a ruse, a husband never followed his wife to refresh herself but the Darcys seemed intent of giving him and Jane a moment of privacy. Colonel Brandon instructed his butler to guide them to another parlour. Making sure the door was left ajar, he approached Miss Bennet who looked like she was about to swoon. Her pallor was frightfully pale. She clasped her hands together to disguise the trembling of her hands but he had noticed.

He wished she would raise her eyes from the floor, enabling him to gauge the reason for her visit.

He heard a whoosh of breath leave her mouth before she levelled those cornflower coloured orbs at him.

“Christopher, tell me at once, am I too late?”

XxX

“Do you think they will need much time?”

“I guess he will send his butler for us when Jane is ready to depart. We should not interfere.”

“No, most definitely not.”

They reverted into a comfortable silence. Mr Darcy taking her hand in his, absentmindedly stroking her knuckles with her thumb as they sat on Colonel Brandon's settee.

“Would this be the last of our obligations before we remove to Pemberley?”

“Should we not attend Mr Bingley's wedding?”

Mr Darcy groaned. “Do you foresee a lengthy engagement?”

“I have no idea but it will not be easier travelling back and forth, I would imagine.”

“I am concerned that we will not make it at all, soon it will be too late.”

“Of course, we will. I am all anticipation of returning to the beautiful grounds of Pemberley but I will not miss Mr Bingley's wedding, I believe it is important that we show our support.”

“Yes, yes you are right as always. I am only thinking of your comfort during travel. We may add more and lengthier stops but it is two and a half days travel weather we use two and a half days or five.”

“I am at perfect health Mr Darcy,” Elizabeth retorted with a hint of exasperation in her voice. Mr Darcy's solicitousness towards her had gone from endearing to downright grating over the last few weeks. He regarded her as a delicate porcelain cup that was too precious to handle. It was all very vexing when the handling was what had brought this on in the first place.

“I am only...”

“Mr Darcy, I am not one of those delicate flowers who will brake at a glance. I am of sturdy country stock, we are grateful albeit your fatherly concerns are somewhat exaggerated.”

“I have lost so many, Elizabeth. I have this ingrained fear that something sinister will happen to you or the babe. I am too happy, it may not last...”

Elizabeth’s heart melted as she flaunted all propriety and plummeted herself on Mr Darcy's lap, cradling his head at her bosom.

“I am young, sprightly and of excellent health, if I may say so myself. I am not concerned! My mother has delivered five healthy babes although you might have to settle for a daughter and not the sought after heir.”

“You are... I do not know have to put this politely. I apologise in advance for insulting you but you are short.”

Elizabeth chuckled in his ear. Good, she was not insulted.

“I hate being the one to break it to you but you are rather tall, Mr Darcy. I am not that short and besides. My mother always told me I had wide hips, perfect for birthing children. I believe it is the feature on my person who made my mother the most proud. You know, she is rather looking forward to being a grandmother.”

“Yes, the hints have not been subtle.”

“No, I suppose they have not.”

Mr Darcy let out a shuddering breath.

“Do you suggest we should tell her?”

“No! What threat to make, Mr Darcy. She would descend upon Pemberley and never leave. I assure you we will be heading north before my condition can no longer be hidden. I will inform my mother later, preferably after the babe is born in the dead of winter with impassable roads. I long as much as you for the solitude Pemberley provides. You and me, Mr Darcy, the sole polluters of Pemberley.”

“And Georgiana...”

“Georgiana’s sweet and un-intrusive nature counts for solitude, Mr Darcy. She will be busy with her masters.”

Footsteps in the hall made Elizabeth slip off Mr Darcy's lap and seat herself demurely beside him as nothing untoward had happened. The steps passed, Elizabeth stole a glance at her husband who was fighting to suppress his mirth.

XxX

He slipped down on his good knee and took a wobbly stance where he had to support himself with a hand.

“Please, stand up, Christopher!”

“No, I want to do this properly.”

Jane slipped from her chair and joined him on the knees on the floor.

“At least let me offer my support.”

Colonel Brandon chuckled mirthlessly. “Stand up, Jane!”

Jane immediately obeyed, worried she had somehow offended him.

“I would not ask this of you had I not, at the bottom of my heart, harboured some small belief that you reciprocate my affections. Will you marry me, Jane? Please answer quickly, I do not know how long I can maintain this position.” 

The position was not the only issue. If he was to be jilted, he preferred to know sooner rather than later. With Mr Bingley out of the way, betrothed to Miss Marianne after a very swift courtship, was not the equivalent to Jane accepting his hand, she might have tired of them both.

His leg slipped, Jane launched for him but there was no way her lithe frame could save his much larger person from disgracing himself, ending up sprawled out on the floor. Unfortunately, Jane followed suit, landing on his chest with an oomph.

“Yes,” she breathed. “A thousand times yes!”

“Are you celebrating our downfall or answering my question?”

“Can it be both?”

XxX

Elizabeth was resting her head on Mr Darcy's shoulder when a pandemonium reverberated through the house, a loud thump was followed by a clatter. Elizabeth was wide awake and on her feet in an instant.

“My goodness!”

She hastened out the door and down the hall, hence they had come from some fifteen minutes earlier. The sight that met her inside the door was not what she had envisioned before she entered.

Mr Darcy bumped her rear, not catching up with her abrupt halt on the threshold. Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest and cleared her throat.

“Unfathomable!”

Displayed on a heap on the floor lay her sister, on top of Colonel Brandon no less, kissing him rather passionately. To her eyes, it looked like her sister had jumped the man, throwing him off balance. His cane had slid away from the poor defenceless gentleman, leaving him with nothing to fend off his assailant.

Jane looked up and notice the additions to their party. Elizabeth's mouth was gaping, her eyes flickered wildly around the room.

Jane rose and offered her hand to the Colonel. He waved her away and hauled himself up in the chair Jane had just vacated. He remained seated and offered the newcomers and Jane to follow his example.

“Please, take a seat. I have an announcement to make.”

Elizabeth turned to Jane who smiled radiantly. The sisters reached for each other's hands simultaneously, exchanging wordless communication.

“Miss Bennet has accepted me, we are to wed.”

“I hope you are not inclined towards a lengthy engagement?” Mr Darcy enquired with hope in his voice.

Elizabeth elbowed him but he pretended not to notice.

“I might be of aid if you need a special license...”

“I will leave that decision up to Miss Bennet but I must add that I always envisioned a church wedding. A common license should suffice. Do you know the bishop, Mr Darcy?”

“Yes, he is my godfather.”

Elizabeth looked between her husband and brother to be before she turned towards her sister who shrugged. She did not mind a swift wedding. She could use the gown she had purchased before when her wedding with Mr Bingley was supposed to have taken place, it was unused and lovely. Perhaps a small altercation could be made to fit her new wedding. The overlay of lace could be removed...

“I feel it is incumbent upon me to explain the circumstances which led to my abrupt departure from town before Christmas.”

“I assure you, it is not necessary,” Elizabeth hurriedly replied.

“It is!” Colonel Brandon was a soft-spoken man but you listened when his deep voice resonated through the room.

“Before I left town, I delivered some dreadful news to the Dashwood sisters, Miss Marianne in particular. I had discovered that her beau was the worst of libertines, I thought it was my responsibility to ensure their safe journey home since I was the bearer of the distressing news that forced them from town. While we travelled, Miss Marianne became grievously ill, I could not leave the sisters unattended. The Palmerstons has an infant son, they removed from Cleveland as soon as it became clear that Miss Marianne might be contagious. 

Miss Marianne's fever broke but she was much reduced. I brought their mother about that time and escorted all the ladies home when Miss Marianne's health allowed it. Mrs Jennings is their next door neighbour but she was still in town. They had no one to support them as they are new to the area.

I mention this in confidence but the Dashwoods have been impoverished since Mr Dashwoods death, I could not, in good consciousness, leave when I knew Mrs Dashwood must manage on five hundred pounds a year. A recouping patient needs better nourishment than the ones of health and are more susceptible to relapse if it is cold and damp.

In addition, I believed that my absence might make it easier for Jane to decide if she wanted to marry Mr Bingley, without me hovering in the background.

With these words, you might wonder why I came to Hertfordshire in the first place. In my defence, I cannot imagine not seeking Jane out when I had word of her whereabouts. She has been constantly on my mind for the last seven years, firmly embedded in my heart, the thought of her existence a balm to my soul. I had to see if she was happy in her choice of husband, by what I saw I was not convinced. I also acknowledge that my presence added additional distress to Miss Bennet which made leaving slightly easier.”

“Thank you, Colonel Brandon, for explaining so fully. We must be off but I wondered if I might persuade you to come to Darcy House for dinner this evening. Mr Bennet is still in residence while Mr Bingley is not invited.”

“Thank you, Mr Darcy, I accept. Miss Bennet is of age but I would like to speak to Mr Bennet albeit a blessing might be too much to ask.”

“I would not say that,” Mr Darcy added as he rose and shook Colonel Brandon's hand. “He gave me his blessing and can I testify that my offences were substantial.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

After exchanging pleasantries, Jane, Mr Darcy and his wife left Ford House for Darcy House.

“I am inclined to like Colonel Brandon,” Mr Darcy admitted after they had entered their carriage.

“He leaves me with a very good second impression as well, like another gentleman of our acquaintance.”


	11. Point of View

Chapter 11 Point of View 

“Dear, Lizzy! I hate to part from you while this is still unresolved between us.”

Elizabeth regarded her once beloved aunt. The faith she had in humankind had somehow crumbled by the deceit of her Gardiner relations. It matters not that Jane had reconciled with her long lost love.

“Would you hear me out?”

Elizabeth nodded, she felt she owed her that much.

“Georgiana has just turned six and ten, has she not?”

“Yes?”

“Imagine her a year ago, when she was five and ten. She reminds me of Jane at five and ten. Beautiful and accomplished but cripplingly shy and timid. How old is Colonel Fitzwilliam?”

“A year or two older than Mr Darcy, I believe.”

“We will have to imagine him a few years younger as I believe Colonel Brandon was when we encountered him at the assembly in London. A younger brother of Mr Gardiner's business associate. 

Like Miss Darcy, Jane was very reserved but this, more mature soldier, seemed to be the only one who could draw her out of her shell. Like Colonel Fitzwilliam appears in company with Miss Darcy.

He was to be deplored in a month. You must remember that India was a very unrestful place, the peace after the second Maratha war was fragile.

Jane was so much younger than Lieutenant Ford as he was called then. I never thought it would come to anything when he asked to call but I thought Jane might benefit from the attention. Drawing her out of her shell and give her some much needed confidence. As it turned out, Jane did not need any aid. She has matured and grown into composure and poise but in those difficult years, not a child, not yet a woman, Jane's struggle with her confidence was painful to watch. 

They got along but there was no outward appearance of any serious attachment on either side. When Lieutenant Ford came to ask permission to court Jane, we were both, Mr Gardiner and I, taken aback. In retrospect, we did not handle it very well. We knew he was about to embark on a dangerous journey and Jane, Jane was so young. I thought it most cruel that a five and ten year old girl should sit and wait, quite possibly for years for a gentleman that may never return. It was I who decided to tell Jane that Colonel Brandon had not asked for any formal understanding between them. I thought it too cruel to give her hope and while away her youth by a never-ending holdup, waiting in vain for a man that may never return. I misjudged the bond between them, I did not anticipate the despair that descended on Jane but I did when Mr Bingley left. Jane hides it well but she has a depth of feeling that is both a blessing and a curse. I had more hope this time. I believed Mr Bingley to have been persuaded by his sisters and friend to leave Netherfield. That if Mr Bingley knew Jane was in town, he would seek her out. I understand that he did not know... Well, it is all water under the bridge now I suppose but I urge you to think, Elizabeth. If in my position, what would you have done?”

“I honestly do not know.”

Elizabeth thought about Georgiana but not with Colonel Fitzwilliam, she thought of her relationship with Mr Wickham which Mrs Gardiner knew nothing about. How horrible she had thought that the older man had taken advantage of Georgiana. The age gap was one of the things she had thought particularly distasteful.

Begrudgingly she admitted to herself that she had misjudged her aunt's intentions.

“I owe you an apology, aunt. I was too quick to judge you before I knew all the facts. A failing of mine I am trying to rectify but have some way to go yet.”

“I do not need any apologies, Elizabeth. I just wanted you to understand that my intentions were perhaps not as nefarious as you thought. I had no malicious motives, yet I erred.”

Elizabeth moved to speak but her aunt stalled her.

“Sometimes, there are no villains yet circumstances leave us destitute. I am more grateful than you can imagine, that fate did not work to separate you from your Mr Darcy. I expect you to have a long and happy life together, everyone with eyes can see the connection, the bond that you share with him. Treasure it, Elizabeth. Think twice before you judge him, even if he vexes you greatly. Try to imagine the matter from his point of view.”

“Thank you, it is probably the best advice anyone has given me. You know me so well aunt. You know my strengths and weaknesses, I will not squander away Mr Darcy's regard.”

“I never thought you would...”

XxX

Jane's wedding to Colonel Brandon had delayed their departure from town by another week, leaving them in the difficult situation of having to attend Mr Bingley's wedding to Miss Marianne Dashwood which had turned even more awkward. He was Mr Darcy's dearest friend but Elizabeth dreaded the event regardless.

Miss Bingley sidled up at her side after the breakfast. The ceremony had been lovely, Miss Marianne radiated happiness and Mr Bingley wore a constant smile of contentment. It had all worked out for the best but Elizabeth could not help but believe it would be best to make sure the Bingleys never visited Pemberley at the same time as the Brandons...

“She is a beautiful bride, is she not? And so accomplished on the pianoforte, her voice is absolutely divine.”

Elizabeth nodded, she had never heard Mrs Bingley play or sing before but she was glad, for Mrs Bingley's sake that Miss Bingley was favourably inclined towards her new sister. With both Ferrars brothers married, they were no longer an incentive. The song Mrs Bingley played reminded her of times gone by. Weep You No More Sad Fountains had been a favourite of Jane's, she sang it often at small parties or at home in the evenings. It had been seven years since she had last heard it...

Miss Bingley's improved civilities soon became apparent as Mrs Dashwood, the stepbrother's wife not the mother, joined them. It was clear by the familiarity between them that they were newly minted bosom friends. Miss Bingley being Mrs Dashwood's new project on the marriage mart. She prided herself in being somewhat of a matchmaker, elevating her dear friends by finding them their perfect match. Elizabeth silently wondered why she had done nothing for her own family while meddling with others. It was a conundrum to ponder another day though, her husband was approaching in long strides, rescuing her from a tedious conversation.

“You look fatigued, Elizabeth. I believe it is time for us to leave.”

Elizabeth acquiesced without protests which increased Mr Darcy's concerns by a tenfold but he refrained from feeling her forehead until they were safely ensconced in the privacy of their carriage. 

“I am perfectly well, Fitzwilliam. I am weary of town is all, I long for the tranquillity of Pemberley.”

“Just four more days, a wedding and we will be on our way north.”


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12 Epilogue

“We have a new vicar at Delaford, you will never guess who is his wife...”

“Really, who then?”

“Do you remember there were two Dashwood sisters at Lady Middleton’s ball?” 

“Yes, Elinor and Marianne, of course, who would not? The sensible and the romantic if their actions of the night should be left any bearing.”

“Yes, I thought I would never say this but I believe I have met someone more romantic and less sensible than you but Marianne has her head in the clouds, most of the time.”

“Mr Bingley's wife?” Elizabeth resented the comparison. Surely, she was not as frivolous as Mrs Bingley.

“Yes, Elinor married Colonel Brandon's vicar. Another man we were briefly introduced to, a Mr Edward Ferrars. Mrs Bingley is currently visiting her sister.”

“Oh yes, I remember Mr Ferrars. That explains why Elinor was not at the wedding, she must have been on her honeymoon. Please, give them my felicitations when next you see them.”

“You may give them yourself, I have invited them to join us for dinner this evening.”

“Would that not be awkward?”

“No, I should say not. There are no hard feelings between myself and Mr Bingley, we are both where we should be in life and marriage. I never wished him anything but happiness, Lizzy, you know I still think of him as the most amiable gentleman I have ever met. It turned out that most amiable was not what I needed but that does not say that we may not be friends. Mrs Bingley, however, is very happy I believe. She is very entertaining, she sings and plays beautifully. I hope she will grace us with some music after the meal. I hope you will greet her cordially, Mrs Ferrars has become a very dear friend of mine, I would like to make both sisters feel welcome.”

“Of course I will be courteous, whenever am I not?”

Jane raised a telling eyebrow.

“Well, unless I am excessively provoked. Mrs Bingley has done nothing to raise my ire.”

“No, but you are very protective of those you love. I guess I worry that some misplaced sympathy towards me would get the better of you. I am blissfully happy, you know. Mr Bingley could never have made me feel as content nor as adored as Christopher does.”

“No, I know you are happy and where you were supposed to be. If you do not suffer any regrets, how could I? Did you know that even before London, I admitted to Mr Darcy that I would have chosen Colonel Brandon? Although I would have liked to have Mr Bingley as a brother, I could never picture him as a husband.”

“Thankfully, Marianne seem to think otherwise.”

“Yes, it is a blessing we are different, have different expectations towards our spouses.”

“How are you, Lizzy?”

Elizabeth sighed in utter contentment and absentmindedly stroked her growing belly. Three months left before her son was expected to see the light of day. She does not know for certain that the child is a boy but she believes so and time will prove her right.

Jane notices the involuntary movement and smirks.

“I may have some news of my own...”

“Oh, Jane!”

Elizabeth hauls herself up and embraces her sister. “Congratulations, Colonel Brandon must be delighted.”

“He is and with much more equilibrium than your Mr Darcy.”

“He is adorable, is he not!”

“Who?” 

Elizabeth swats her sister’s arm.

“Mr Darcy, of course. With each day my love for him grows. When I believe I cannot possibly love him more, he surprises me with a gesture or a consideration that makes me fall even deeper in love with him. I will be buried ten feet below soon if he does not disappoint me in some manner.”

“Lizzy!”

“I am only jesting, Jane. I am floating on cloud nine, soon I will be one of those twinkling stars on the night sky because my aplomb has gone too lofty. Who would have thought my Mr Darcy so eloquent in his tributes towards me.”

“You have been exceptionally fortuitous in your choice of husband, Lizzy.”

“So have you, Jane, but better yet, they have become such dear friends, have they not?”

Elizabeth was looking out of the window where Colonel Brandon and Mr Darcy were sauntering back from the woods, carrying several coveys.

“Dinner has been secured, deemed by the number of birds being carried home.”

Elizabeth kept her gaze on her very picturesque husband. The very image of young and robust manliness. He looked up and caught her ogling him. He smiled and tipped his hat, Elizabeth waved and turned away from the window. Her cheeks were blooming but Jane was so dear and pretended not to notice.

“They will join us soon I believe.”

Soon is a relative concept, it did take the gentleman the better half of an hour before they had changed out of their muddy attire to join their wives. 

Once impeccably dressed, they approached the parlour where their ladies was supposed to be. The room was empty but the French doors to the terrace were open. The gentlemen exited in search of their wayward wives.

“Look, there they are, Jane, heading in our direction. To think that some say that rakes make the best husbands...”

“Whoever they are, they must be spinsters...”

“Jane?”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Coming stories:
> 
> Oblivion, a contemporary child out of wedlock story.
> 
> The Earl of Harpenden, a Regency Bennet of an elevated rank trope.


End file.
